Escritor apasionado, héroe aficionado
by Cinnamun
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si aquél cyborg loco jamás hubiese matado a los padres de Genos? Si nunca hubiese conocido a Saitama como su "Sensei". En este universo alterno, el Genos que todos conocemos solo es Kaito, un joven de 19 años amante de la escritura, que decide mudarse a ciudad Z en busca de una vida nueva a un edificio que creyó "vacio" donde conoce a saitama, su nuevo vecino.
1. Un nuevo inquilino

**I**

—Aquí es —tamborileó con sus dedos el respaldo del asiento delantero, mientras esperaba a que el taxi se detuviera. Sus manos sudaban. Nada extraño. ¿Así que éste era el lugar? Un viejo edificio de ocho pisos con cinco enormes ventanas en cada uno. Las paredes necesitaban una nueva capa de pintura. Quizá tres. Pero era aceptable.

El auto por fin se detuvo.

Era un lugar decente; en comparación con los otros edificios en donde había estado viviendo; la gente en este lugar parecía mucho más calmada, de hecho, no había visto pasar a nadie por ahí desde que había doblado la calle. Algo extraño. Pues a la vuelta había unos cuantos Minimarkets. Ahora que lo notaba, habían algunas casas en ruinas. _"Así que los rumores eran ciertos"_ , pensó.

—Serían veinticinco dólares —la voz del chofer lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Uh, sí —buscó la cantidad indicada en su billetera de cuero blanco. La que su madre le había regalado para su último cumpleaños, junto con su mochila del mismo color. Después de unos segundos, le entregó el dinero al hombre de mirada cansada—. Gracias por todo —dijo, saliendo del auto, cargando la gran maleta en su espalda.

Apenas salió, el aire helado enfrió su rostro ardiente por la emoción de un nuevo mundo. Aspiró profundamente y sonrió.

Hace unos meses atrás había estado buscando un sitio en donde alojarse y, después de mucho clicar en su portátil, se había topado con una oferta muy cómoda. Sin duda no era un _pent-house_ , pero se veía acogedor. No tendría que molestarse en saludar a sus nuevos vecinos, porque no había. Y lo mejor, podía pagar la renta por internet. Algo que le pareció muy práctico siendo él un joven muy ocupado, y el arrendador un hombre listo por haberse mudado muy lejos de la ciudad con toda su familia.

Era verdad que el lugar estaba desolado, pero no le importaba. Recordó que al inicio su madre casi se desmaya al oírle decir que se iría a vivir a Ciudad Z, la ciudad que más ataques de kaijins recibía, era por eso que contaba con una población muy escasa. Incluso su padre amenazó con desheredarlo, pero nada pudo impedir su enorme deseo de salir. A sus diecinueve años era todo un "adolescente efervescente" en busca de experiencias excitantes, y tener un departamento propio era el primer paso para la total independencia.

Además, había obtenido una beca de estudios en una prestigiosa universidad. Siempre se interesó por la escritura, su mayor sueño era trabajar en algún periódico y publicar un libro, así que se había decidido por las Ciencias de la Comunicación y si quería ser un buen periodista, tendría que ser intrépido y fuerte. Fue por eso que decidió mudarse a este desolado lugar. Para volverse más fuerte. Claro que también se encontraba mucho más cerca de su centro de estudios. Y era muy barato. En fin.

Sacó el papelito doblado en cuatro del bolsillo de su camisa para confirmar que ese era el lugar en donde viviría por tres años, hasta obtener su título.

—Piso seis, departamento B6 —caminó de prisa hasta el lobby del edificio. También vacío. No le extrañaría saber que sería el único viviendo por allí. Incluso la idea llegaba a agradarle.

—Supongo que tomaré el ascensor. Si es que funciona —tocó el botón un par de veces y esperó. Dentro de poco las puertas metálicas se abrieron y entró arrastrando los pies. Lo mejor hubiese sido tomar las escaleras, era "más sano" según su madre; pero ahora mismo sólo tenía fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

Dentro del ascensor pudo al fin recargarse sobre la pared. Presionó el botón que marcaba el "seis".

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis…

—Bueno, aquí empieza todo.

Su nuevo departamento olía a naftalina y aromatizante de lavanda. En verdad hacía mucho tiempo que nadie vivía ahí. Podría apostar a que la antigua dueña fue una anciana amante de los gatos, lo dedujo apenas vio las paredes de la habitación cubiertas con un horrible papel tapiz de color palo rosa con muchos gatos rodeados de mariposas y flores.

Tendría mucho trabajo que hacer si quería sentirse como en casa.

El lugar era muy reducido. Apenas una pequeña sala, un baño y un cuarto con un gran ventanal, que supuso, era la cocina. Probablemente lo que haría ahora sería intentar desempacar y con suerte encontrar algún restaurante abierto. Lo más aburrido de las mudanzas era desempacar y buscarle algún lugar a todas sus porquerías; en especial, a sus miles de cuadernos llenos de garabatos y párrafos incompletos que se había negado a dejar en casa de sus padres por miedo a que los desechen mientras no esté.

Se pasó toda la tarde limpiando el pequeño lugar lleno de polvo y pelos de gato. Había encontrado en los estantes de la cocina cuatro bolsas de galletas de atún en estado de putrefacción, incluso una caja de arena (gracias a Dios, vacía) con una letra _k_ escrita con color dorado en el frente. Al final del día el lugar lucía un poco más habitable, había acomodado la mitad de su ropa dentro de la cómoda blanca y logró obtener Wi-fi gratis de alguna red inalámbrica sin contraseña. Todo bien. Ahora solo tendría que sacar la basura y llamar a su madre. Se le había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle. Pero ella entendería.

Salió del edificio con dos grandes bolsas de basura llenas de lo que podría ser pelo de gato, galletas de atún no aptas para el consumo, quesos azules y olorosos de quizá tres meses de guardado en el refrigerador, y un montón de otras cosas terribles.

Sonó su teléfono de repente.

— _¡HIJO! ¿QUÉ PASÓ? ¡ME TUVISTE PREOCUPADA! ¿SABES QUE ESTUVE ESPERANDO A QUE ME LLAMARAS TODO EL DÍA?_ —tuvo que alejar el celular un poco. Los histéricos gritos de su madre casi le dejan sordo.

—Mamá, estoy bien.

— _¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Por Dios, creí que algo te había pasado!_

—Bueno, no me pasó nada. Traté de llamarte lo más pronto posible, pero no tuve tiempo —mintió—. Estuve viendo los papeles de la universidad y limpiando la casa, ya sabes, para cuando decidan visitarme.

— _¡Oh, no sabes cuánto te echamos de menos tu padre y yo! Y cuéntame, ¿qué tal el departamento? ¿conociste a alguien?_

—Eh, no. No pude salir mucho —alguien salía del edificio.

¿Qué?

¿Había alguien más viviendo allí?

—Mamá, tengo que cortar, te hablo después, ¿si?

— _B-bueno mi niño, te llamaré. Adiós_ —tan pronto como colgó, metió las bolsas en el contenedor apestoso y buscó con la mirada a la figura que había visto pasar a su lado.

Nadie.

—En verdad me sorprende que haya alguien más viviendo aquí —escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Se quedó de piedra.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

¿Qué se supone que debía responder? Estaba en un callejón oscuro al lado del edificio en donde el único inquilino era él y había alguien detrás suyo preguntándole si estaba bien. Las manos le sudaron más frío que nunca. ¿Y si era un kaijin? Recordó que fue capaz de matar a unos dos débiles con sus amigos, pero ahora él estaba completamente solo. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Llamar a su madre y decirle que la amaba?

—Estás sudando.

Lo único razonable que pudo hacer fue correr. Correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Sin mirar atrás.

Había una lata en el suelo. Sin poder detenerse, tropezó con ella. Su cara fue a dar directo contra el suelo y automáticamente dejó de pensar.

Se levantó torpemente y se quedó sentado. Tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, pero no tardó mucho hasta que un dolor infernal le perforó la cabeza. No se dio cuenta cuando la persona había corrido a ayudarle, mucho menos se dio cuenta de los hilos de sangre desparramados sobre su rostro pálido.

—Mierda.

—¡DEMONIOS! ¿ESTÁS BIEN?

Estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, o algo así. ¿Alguien lo llevaba en sus espaldas? No sabía, ni tampoco le importaba, todo se iba poniendo mucho más borroso, hasta que cayó profundamente dormido. O algo así.

…


	2. No tan solo como creía

**II**

Se despertó con un gruñido de fastidio. La luz del sol le caía directamente en los ojos. Intentó levantarse pesadamente, y al instante sintió un punzante dolor en su sien que lo mantuvo recostado. ¿Dónde estaba? Éste no era su departamento. Lo supo al instante en que vio el gran televisor plasma de aproximadamente unas cuarenta o cuarenta y dos pulgadas. Además del penetrante olor a sopa instantánea hirviendo que llenaba la sala.

—¿Qué demonios? —tenía algo en la cabeza.

—Dios, creí que no despertarías —un tipo estaba frente a él. Un tipo calvo.

—No sabía cómo detener el sangrado. No soy médico, pero creo que lo hice bien —dijo orgulloso.

Instintivamente se tocó la frente y el dolor se intensificó.

—Solo tenía banditas.

Se levantó otra vez y vio su reflejo en el televisor. Tenía seis banditas pegadas en su frente, una encima de otra. Parecía que un niño hubiese estado jugando al doctor con él.

 _"_ _¿Quién es este sujeto?"_

—Y… ¿desde cuándo vives aquí? —preguntó. Supuso que para acabar con el incómodo silencio. Tenía una mirada aburrida. Una voz despreocupada, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Otra vez se preguntó, ¿quién era este sujeto? ¿Desde hace cuánto vive aquí? ¿Cómo es que no ha huido antes?

Seguramente no estaba enterado. Pero esa idea era simplemente absurda. Cualquier persona con un poco de sentido común sabía que éste era el lugar más peligroso de Ciudad Z. Una ciudad que de por sí, ya era muy peligrosa. Aunque quizá tenga sus razones, como él. Podría ser un pobre divorciado en busca de un poco de soledad y un "encuentro consigo mismo". O quizá simplemente sea un loco.

—Bueno, creí que este sería un buen lugar para un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Y qué mejor que un edificio entero para ti solo, ¿no crees?

—La verdad sí, pero en estos tiempos no hay muchos adolescentes que busquen vivir en lugares apartados de la sociedad.

Ahora que lo veía bien, era demasiado joven para ser un divorciado. Tenía un rostro largo y la barbilla afilada, a excepción de sus ojos que seguían mirándole de una forma aburrida, podría decir que tendría entre unos veintitrés o veintiséis años.

—No soy un adolescente. Tengo diecinueve.

—Lo que sea —le interrumpió—. Creo que eres raro.

—Y me lo dice un hombre que ha estado viviendo aquí mucho antes que yo —se había enojado. Algo que odiaba era que lo juzgaran sin conocerlo.

—También eres enojón —el sujeto rió de forma estúpida. Haciendo que le hierva la sangre. A él le gustaba que lo tomaran en serio. Ya no era un niño. El merecía tanto respeto como un adulto.

—De acuerdo, creo que fue demasiada hospitalidad. Gracias por todo… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah, Saitama.

—Entonces, Saitama, te debo una —se puso de pie rápidamente. Quedándose quieto un rato por el pequeño malestar que le había ocasionado levantarse de golpe. Y luego le extendió la mano. El otro nunca le correspondió.

—Bueno —dijo con desinterés. También se puso de pie. No era más alto que él, incluso la postura en la que estaba lo hacía verse algo tonto. Llevaba una remera blanca con mangas rojas que, ahora que lo veía con claridad, decía "Oppai" lo cual le pareció de mal gusto.

Iba a reclamarle, pero no sabía por qué. Después de examinar rápidamente la pequeña sala decidió que era un buen momento para irse, no quería importunar más a su nuevo "vecino".

Caminó hasta la puerta y le hizo un gesto de despedida. El calvo, parado en medio de la sala, hizo igual.

Apenas cerró la puerta, suspiró lo más profundo que pudo, casi tirándose contra la pared. Habían sido los quince minutos más extraños de su vida.

…

Cuando llegó a su departamento, se duchó y arrojó su ropa al cesto que había denominado "de la ropa sucia". Separó su camiseta manchada de sangre en el fregadero de la cocina con un poco de detergente que había comprado el día anterior. Luego de secarse, desinfectó la herida adecuadamente y se vendó la frente con un esparadrapo.

Mientras se duchaba pensó en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. De alguna u otra forma, estaba algo triste por no tener el edificio para él solo. Aunque en el fondo se sentía aliviado. Si alguna vez llegara a esta parte de la ciudad un gran monstruo, al menos tendría a alguien que muera con él. Decirlo de esa forma sonaba menos perturbador.

Ahora se sentía más fresco. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello rubio con los dedos, se puso una camiseta negra suelta y un pantalón de chándal rojo. Lo más cómodo posible, no pensaba salir de casa, por ahora.

Este era un buen momento para seguir desempacando. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Quizá después de terminar podría seguir escribiendo la historia que dejó a medias la noche anterior a la mudanza. Aunque no tenía ganas para ordenar ahora. Así que se decidió a sacar la gastada libreta de la mochila y su confiable portaminas azul "Made in china".

—Veamos, ¿Dónde me había quedado? Oh si, los ojos de Melina… —balbuceó mordisqueando la punta plástica.

" _Los ojos de Melina, tan grandes y melancólicos, de un dulce color miel expresaban su profunda tristeza. Agachó la cabeza suavemente dejando caer sobre su pálida frente los ricitos azabache, haciéndola tomar un aspecto casi angelical_ "

—No me convence en absoluto, creo que me he pasado un poco con los detalles —Se dijo apretando el puño —Pero no puedo evitarlo, Melina es simplemente un ángel —Suspiró otra vez. Había estado escribiendo por meses y hasta ahora no lograba darle un final digno a su historia, Ren no podía quedarse con Kanon, la reina no había interferido por más de tres páginas y Melina no dejaba de encantarlo cada vez que la describía, era su ideal de mujer y tenía que casarse con algún otro personaje que la ame de verdad, pero era tan difícil no perderse entre sus cabellos negros y su figura delicada por muchos párrafos.

Ahora que lo recordaba, no había desayunado y tampoco recordaba haber comprado algo de comer aparte de lo de anoche.

—Es increíble que haya olvidado comprar algo de comer —refunfuñó Guardando su libreta en la mochila. No recordaba dónde había dejado su billetera, buscó por todas partes pero nada. Felizmente había encontrado unos cuantos dólares en su mochila.

—Supongo que esto será suficiente.

Esta vez se decidió por las escaleras.

Eran mas o menos las doce del medio día. La calle estaba completamente vacía, hacia mucho que no venía gente por aquí, la mayoría de las casas lucían llenas de polvo, las otras estaban en escombros, pareciera que en cualquier momento iban a salir de las sombras los zombies en busca de su próxima presa. Todo el camino estuvo así, casas abandonadas, otras destruidas y algún que otro gato.

Al llegar a la tienda tenía una idea clara de lo que necesitaba pero, como todo comprador impulsivo, terminó por llevar un montón de otras cosas que ni necesitaba. El pan no se comía solo, por suerte el queso estaba a descuento. Oh, claro, no podían faltar las hamburguesas, pero para acompañar necesitaba café, y azúcar, y también cereal.

Entró al edificio con dos grandes bolsas llenas de comida, estaba por tomar el ascensor cuando sonó un conocido _¡ring ring!_

Dejó las bolsas a un lado de la puerta para atender su celular. Seguramente era su madre.

 _¡GROAR!_

¡No, no puede ser! ¿Por qué un Kaijin justo ahora que iba a hablar con su madre? Primero se cae y se abre una gran herida en la frente, ahora esto.

 _¡GROOOAR!_

Estaba empezando a creer que las llamadas de su madre le traían una especie de mala suerte.

—¡HE ESTADO BUSCANDO A ALGUNA VICTIMA POR TODA ESTA MALDITA CIUDAD! ¡YA ERA HORA! —salió del lugar encontrándose con una especie de lagartija gorda y rara frente a él. ¿Se supone que debía estar asustado?

—¡Soy Kuromaru! Alguna vez fui un hombre que se obsesionó con la piel de reptil y terminó cosiéndose lagartijas vivas en el cuerpo, ¡si piensas huir esta es tu oportuni…!

—¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! ¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON MI MAMÁ AHORA MISMO!

No estaba de humor para esto. No había desayunado aún. Su estómago clamaba piedad y no quería alterar a su madre.

—Si quieres que te deje terminar tu maldito monólogo mal ensayado, por favor, dame un momento, ¿si? —dijo ya algo más calmado. La verdad es que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba y le era difícil controlarse cuando estallaba. No importaba si estuviese hablando con el presidente, él no permitiría que nadie le tome el pelo.

La lagartija se le quedó mirando.

—Má, por favor, te vuelvo a llamar más tarde.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se tronó los dedos. El supuesto monstruo apenas le llegaba a la cintura. Podría contra él fácilmente, incluso lo disfrutaría.

Sin más, le atinó una certera patada que lo mandó volando a la calle, estampándose contra el pavimento.

—Mocoso de mierda, ¡Me las vas a pagar! —gritó el bicho.

—¿Qué? Creí que ya habías muerto —escupió con arrogancia. Se acercó lentamente para darle el golpe de gracia —En verdad pensaba dejarte vivir, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco más?

—Y te atreves a burlarte, ¡INSOLENTE! Realmente no tienes idea.

La lagartija soltó una carcajada repugnante que lo hizo estremecerse. Esto ya había acabado, ¿por qué comenzaba a sudar? Un terrible presentimiento le hizo dudar de seguir avanzando. _"¿Por qué no regresas? Aún estás a tiempo"._

De un momento a otro, terminó en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

—¿QUÉ TE HIZO CREER QUE ESTABA BROMEANDO?

La fea lagartija había crecido varios metros. Era ahora una especie de dinosaurio viscoso de grandes fauces.

¿CÓMO DEJÓ QUE TODO ESTO PASARA?

…

 **Bien, aquí esta la continuación *-***

 **Pues he tenido muchos asuntos que no me han dejado pero intenté escribir lo más rapido que pude. quizá actualice la proxima semana, y SI, LES DEJARÉ CON EL SUSPENSO! MUAJAJAJAJA es para darle emoción a la cosa, :v**


	3. Primeras impresiones

III

—Que niño más extraño —se había ido rápido, al parecer tenía prisa.

La sopa estaba lista. Tomó un bol rojo y el cucharón, vaciándola con cuidado de no quemarse, como ya varias veces había pasado.

Era uno de esos días fríos que tanto le gustaban. Perfectos para no hacer nada. Abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón para que el aire frío ventilara el lugar. Arrastró el futón un poco más cerca de la pequeña mesa y se cubrió con el edredón. Esto sí que era vida. Enrolló una buena cantidad de fideos en los palillos, llevándoselos a la boca, así uno a uno hasta terminar bebiéndose todo el jugo del fondo.

—Aún recuerdo cuando todavía estaba aquí —suspiró melancólico mirando el bol vacío.

Será mejor prender la televisión, pensó, quizá estén dando algo interesante, anuncios de las ofertas del día, algún nuevo tipo de cereal con chocolate que en verdad fuera chocolate, tal vez repitan aquél documental sobre gatitos de anoche. O mejor aún, un kaijin que pueda matar para distraerse.

Ya se había acostumbrado a esta monótona manera de vida. Ir de compras, comer, matar monstruos, ver la televisión o leer mangas hasta quedarse dormido. No era la vida soñada, pero al menos no tenía la típica vida de empleado que trabaja hasta doce horas encerrado en una estrecha oficina por el resto de su vida. De tan sólo pensar que estuvo cerca de convertirse en uno de ellos todo su cuerpo se estremece de horror. Probablemente no hubiese aguantado ni un año así y se hubiese suicidado, como la mayoría de jóvenes que alguna vez tuvieron un sueño pero la dura realidad les impidió seguir sus ideales.

—¡Vamos! No puede ser que sigan con eso —desde hace tres días todos los medios de comunicación habían estado pendientes de solo una cosa: La nueva conquista de Amai Mask—. —¡¿A quién le importa si el cabello de la chica es rubio natural o se decolora?! —le gritó al televisor.

Al parecer, al resto del mundo sí le interesaba. Lo peor era que cada día descubrían nuevas cosas sobre aquella "chica misteriosa" y de nuevo en todos los canales se hablaba de ello.

—Rayos, tengo más hambre… supongo que otro bol de _Ramen_ no me vendría mal.

Llevaba más de tres años viviendo en este desolado lugar. Era algo normal ver las calles vacías. No tenía que molestarse en caerle bien a las personas, ni mucho menos se preocupaba por arreglar su departamento porque quizá alguien podría visitarle de imprevisto. Sólo estaba él. El chico que había dejado el trabajo, el dinero y los estudios porque se había decidido a ser un héroe.

Se levantó aún envuelto en el cómodo edredón y fue a la cocina para abrir el refrigerador. Debería haber otra caja de fideos instantáneos por algún lado, pero tristemente ya no quedaba comida.

—Pareciera que el destino conspira en mi contra —bostezó enojado, cerrando la nevera de un ( _no tan fuerte_ ) portazo.

Regresó llevando a cuestas el cómodo edredón, dejándose caer de rodillas. _"¿Oh ahora qué?"_ , al parecer había caído sobre algo. Se volvió rápidamente y rebuscó entre la suave tela aquella cosa que muy probablemente haya roto.

—Una billetera —dijo. Definitivamente no era de él. Era blanca y se veía nueva. ¿Cómo rayos había llegado una billetera hasta aquí?

 _"_ _Seguramente alguien en el súper lo metió en mi bolsa por error"._

Suspiró. decidido a revisarla a ver si con suerte conseguía alguna identificación. Apenas la abrió, cayeron tres billetes de cincuenta dólares, seguidos de trozos de lo que parecía ser un pequeño panda de porcelana, como de esos que venden en la puerta del zoológico como amuletos de la suerte.

—Oh mierda —al parecer era valioso. Y estaba hecho pedazos. Comenzó a dudar si debía seguir _revisando_ cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Era una vieja foto de un niño rubio, de unos cuatro años más o menos, abrazando a un pequeño labrador negro. El niño parecía estar pasando los mejores momentos de su vida mientras el cachorro le lamía toda la cara. Una imagen muy tierna. Ahora que lo pensaba, el niño le recordaba a su nuevo extraño vecino.

—Debió habérsele caído cuando lo traje aquí anoche —musitó. Qué extraño que no tenga identificación o algo por el estilo.

No estaba muy animoso para salir; además ¿qué le diría al chico al ver su amuleto de panda hecho trizas? Con un poco de suerte no lo notaría, podría decirle que lo encontró así, que pudo haberse roto cuando se cayó anoche. Sí, eso sonaba bien, y no tendría que caminar mucho, pues era el único vecino que tenía, sería fácil encontrarlo.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y se detuvo mirando el pasadizo vacío. Por una ventana rota se colaban pequeñas corrientes de aire helado, haciéndole estornudar varias veces.

 _"_ _Qué momento más oportuno para pescar un resfriado"._

—¡Oye, niño! —gritó a la nada. Olvidó preguntarle su nombre. Nunca creyó que fuese importante.

Metió las manos casi entumecidas en el bolsillo de su polera.

—¿Habrá salido? —seguramente. Algo que notó al conocerlo fue que era un chico bastante apresurado.

Bostezó mirando la ciudad a través de la ventana. Podría tomar una pequeña siesta en lo que volvía, tarde o temprano vendría a preguntarle si había visto algo por ahí. _—"Hasta que eso ocurra"—_. Suspiró, de regreso a su departamento. Antes de abrir la puerta, decidió darle una última ojeada al solitario pasadizo.

—En verdad que este lugar está abandonado. Ya era hora de que llegara alguien más.

Hace un rato que oía lo que parecían ser gruñidos de perro. Se comenzó a extrañar, si no había gente aquí, mucho menos perros.

¡A lo mejor era un kaijin!

Por la ventana no podía ver nada, bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa. Cada vez que se acercaba los gruñidos se hacían más fuertes, hasta llegar a parecer carcajadas. Podrían ser varios, eso sería tener mucha suerte, casi nunca atacan más de dos, o por lo general, huyen.

De todas formas, estaba demasiado aburrido para hacerle esperar.

…

 _"_ _¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS MALDITOS HÉROES CUANDO SE LES NECESITA!"._

El suelo bajo sus manos ardía. Había caído por segunda vez. Pareciera que el monstruo quería jugar con su presa antes de comérsela, el sólo pensarlo hacía que se le revolviese el estómago.

Él no quería morir. No había posibilidad. ¡No era justo!

Sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle, nuevamente se puso de pie, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el puño lleno de tierra. No se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

—¡ERES TAN DIVERTIDO! ¿Acaso todavía crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí? —se burló el contrario, con una voz chillona irritante.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —tomó una piedra que había por ahí cerca y no dudo en arrojársela con toda su rabia, impactando contra su rostro. Aprovechó el momento para correr hasta un estrecho callejón, sacando el celular y marcando velozmente el número de emergencias de la Asociación de Héroes.

 _"_ _No era tan fuerte como creí"._

No tenía nada que perder, la lagartija esa estaba aturdida con su herida, podría distraerla con cuantas piedras encontrase, y el callejón era demasiado angosto como para que pudiera entrar, tenía todo bajo control, pronto llegaría la ayuda y…

— _…_ _Su saldo no es suficiente para este tipo de llamadas…_ —¿Qué?

—¡¿ACASO NECESITAS SALDO PARA UNA LLAMADA DE EMERGENCIA?! —le gritó furioso al teléfono. Esto tenía que ser una muy mala broma. Su corazón saltaba dentro del pecho, se le hacía difícil respirar. ¿Acaso estaba asustado?

—¡HUMANO INSOLENTE! ¡VOY A HACER LOS ÚLTIMOS MINUTOS DE TU VIDA MISERABLES!

Ahora el bicho ese se había abalanzado entre ambas paredes, intentando alcanzarlo con sus diminutos brazos; se veía tan estúpido. Se hubiese carcajeado un buen rato si no fuera porque su vida pendía de un hilo. No podía entrar, pero tampoco podía escapar. Se desquitaría con él por su ojo sangrante. Lo mataría. Esto no era lo que había planeado.

¿En qué estaba pensando al retar al monstruo? ¿Es que no podía contenerse siquiera por una vez? ¿EN QUÉ ESTABA PENSANDO AL VENIR A VIVIR A ESTA CIUDAD?

Nuevamente sintió su corazón querer explotarle dentro del pecho; los ladrillos comenzaban a ceder y las fauces acolmilladas se acercaban más, arrojando improperios y saliva en cantidad excesiva.

Era hora de admitirlo, tenía miedo, pero lo que más sentía ahora era asco, por más que aguantaba la respiración el aliento repugnante llenaba sus pulmones, si no moría intoxicado, probablemente vomitaría ahí mismo. Los fuertes rugidos lo aturdían, ya no pensaba con claridad.

 _"_ _NO QUIERO MORIR… NO AHORA…"._

—… He he, aquí estabas…

—¿QUÉ? —ambos, monstruo y víctima, voltearon a ver desconcertados al tipo frente a ellos, caminando tan tranquilamente.

—Olvidaste esto en mi departamento anoche —le dijo al chico, mostrándole su billetera blanca, mientras éste no dejaba de mirarle, igual o más confundido que el bicho.

 _"_ _Este hombre está loco"_ , pensó. _"Definitivamente"._

—Por cierto… estaba pensando si podrías prestarme diez dólares.

 _"_ _¿Acaso piensa matarnos a los dos?"._

 _…_


	4. Salvado por un extraño

IV

"¿Acaso piensa matarnos a los dos?".

—¿Eres retrasado o qué? ¡CORRE Y BUSCA AYUDA! — rugió, harto ya de todo.

—Ese tipo calvo es un idiota, pero deberías agradecer que lo mataré primero —sonrió Kuromaru, relamiéndose los colmillos con la pegajosa lengua de una forma repugnante.

Estaba cansado, sucio y aparentemente muerto. El rostro le ardía mucho más que antes, debía parecer un tomate mojado y lleno de tierra. El puño que lo apresaba no le permitía casi ni respirar. De buena gana se hubiese dejado caer ahí mismo, si no fuera por el tipo que se acercaba como si no existiese peligro alguno.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡OYE! ¡ES HACIA ATRÁS! ¡DETENTE! —en verdad que no quería presenciar un suicidio de tal magnitud. Ya había visto demasiado, y apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que vino a vivir a este loco lugar.

Lo que vino después fue tan rápido. Apenas logró ver por milésimas de segundo lo que era el cuerpo del kaijin estallar sin razón aparente. La autopista, la acera y la fachada del edificio estaban ahora llenos de los restos viscosos. Y él, volando, literalmente.

No supo cómo fue que llegó ahí. Por más que intentara, su cerebro no era capaz de procesar tanto. Al verse ahí, en el aire, sintió su corazón paralizarse, no reaccionaba, no podía gritar ni moverse. Nada.

Pronto reaccionó y se enteró de que estaba cayendo.

"Oh, mierda".

Aunque al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde…

—Te tengo.

Aún seguía temblando, pero con el semblante serio. Estaba llorando; las lágrimas se le habían escapado, quería gritar y patalear pero no, aún le quedaba su dignidad, o algo de ella.

Había sido atrapado por Saitama ( _apenas recordaba su nombre_ ) quien le miraba tan calmado.

—Qué… ¿a dónde fue la lagartija? —intentó actuar calmado, tanto como se lo permitía su corazón a punto de estallar.

—Eso no importa ahora…

—¡C-claro que importa! —su voz era un hilo tembloroso y entrecortado. Oh, sin duda el tipo no habría notado tampoco lo fuerte que lo agarraba del brazo. Qué patético, ni para fingir servía.

—Lo importante es que nadie ha salido herido —lo dejó en el suelo. Sus piernas aún no querían reaccionar y por momentos sentía que caería al suelo de cara. Por Dios, ese sujeto había presenciado lo que probablemente pudo haber sido el final para los dos y estaba tan tranquilo, hasta se podría decir que aburrido, por el tono hastiado de su voz.

Mientras, él seguía ahí, mirándole como estúpido.

—Supongo que estás bien. Y descuida, cosas así pasan a menudo en este lugar —le dijo, colocando la billetera entre sus manos.

—E- ¡espera! —ese grito había sido involuntario. ¿Y estaba tartamudeando? El tipo detuvo su marcha y se volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Tú… lo mataste?

—Ah, sí.

—¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Pues, sólo soy un tipo que hace de héroe por diversión. Y porque nunca preguntaste.

—¿Eres un héroe?

—Acabo de decírtelo.

—Y qué pasará con los restos del bicho.

—La lluvia se encargará —dijo el calvo. Lo sacaba de quicio con sus respuestas tan cortantes—. Oye, niño, en verdad tengo prisa, y será mejor que te bañes, podrías asustar a los mismísimos Kaijins con esa facha —dándole a entender que ya no quería seguir con la charla.

No fue gracioso.

Tal y como había aparecido, el tal Saitama se marchó, tan tranquilo, dejando al rubio aún sin salir del shock, con el ego herido y la cara llena de tierra.

…

Tal y como pensó, ese Kuromaru era igual a todos los otros monstruos a los que se había enfrentado. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. ¿Pero qué podía esperar? Debería estar agradecido de haber encontrado al menos uno. Solía suponer que este era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser el más fuerte.

Suspiró, subiendo las escaleras, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido. Qué mala suerte la que traía ese chico. Era apenas su primer día aquí y ya había experimentado la propia muerte en vida. No sería raro verlo esta noche, o mañana a más tardar, en la puerta del edificio con todas sus maletas, llamando a un taxi para que lo llevara lo más lejos posible de allí.

Y sobre el tema de los restos del monstruo, la lluvia se encargaría. Y si no lo hacía ella, tendría que hacerlo él con su confiable escoba roja y unas bolsas de basura extra gruesas.

—Huh, hace más frio que antes —refunfuñó, restregándose la nariz con la manga sucia de su polera.

…

Habían pasado unos días después del incidente.

Había llovido exactamente cuatro veces en todo este tiempo y gracias a Dios, ningún monstruo raro había intentado comérselo. Se las había arreglado para mantener el refrigerador abastecido sin la necesidad de salir, ni mucho menos toparse con Saitama. No quería verlo por ahora, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verlo otra vez. Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Pero sabía que no podría vivir a base de tostadas con mantequilla y café por mucho tiempo, no era nada sano. Además se le acababa el pan.

Durante esos días se había estado debatiendo en si debería regresar a casa de sus padres o no, pues la experiencia anterior no fue nada agradable. Él mismo se había percatado de los excesivos moretones y raspaduras en todo su blanco cuerpo.

—Luzco peor que piñata usada —mascullaba frente al espejo, vendándose el tobillo dislocado con vendas que había empacado su mamá por si acaso.

Que suerte que su madre era enfermera, sabía perfectamente qué hacer en situaciones como esta. Tenía miedo, sí, pero más que miedo, sentía inmensa confusión. No le había bastado para nada la floja declaración a medias de Saitama.

"Eso no importa ahora", recordó, envolviendo cuidadosamente su pie amoratado.

De hecho, el actuar tan evasivo de aquél hombre le generaba cierta desconfianza, lo que equivalía también a un interés por conocer más de esa parte tan oscura de la ciudad y de su único habitante.

Hasta hace un momento creía que no debía tomarle importancia a ese asunto, pero la curiosidad le carcomía de a poco.

—Desde que llegué, este lugar no ha dejado de sorprenderme. No veo por qué no pueda quedarme… sólo un poco más —sonrió al decir lo último. Se le hacía emocionante la idea de una aventura, algo así como las novelas de acción que leía cuando era más joven.

Después del largo baño con agua caliente, se había decidido a relajarse, faltaban solo tres días para entrar a la universidad y quería acabar de leer los libros que había comprado a inicios de invierno de una vez para evitar distracciones a la hora de estudiar. Que gran idea. Al final terminaría comprándose más apenas los termine.

La habitación estaba casi vacía. Solo el futon y unas sábanas, un escritorio con dos estantes que ya estaba allí y una mesita para comer. Sin olvidar el papel tapiz tan femenino que se había decidido a cambiar… eventualmente. Claro que con todas las bolas de papel y hojas esparcidas en el suelo, trataba de darle un toque más "acogedor". Se sentó cómodamente, tomó su laptop y comenzó a escribir al menos dos páginas más de lo que había llamado _"La historia sin título",_ conmovedor, ¿verdad? No era bueno con los nombres. " _Untitled"_ sonaba mucho mejor, todo en inglés suena mejor. Por eso le había parecido interesante no cambiar el título, quería darle un poco más de originalidad.

El pequeño ruido proveniente de la laptop casi le hizo brincar.

Al fin le habían enviado el informe de la universidad, con los horarios y el sílabus de los temas que tratarían durante todo el primer ciclo de la universidad.

—Vaya que son puntuales —dijo sarcástico.

Al día siguiente había salido a echar un vistazo a la calle después de muchos días. Tan desolada como siempre. Caminó un poco, compró una caja de cereal y leche en polvo. Seguía pareciéndole extraño que hubiera gente trabajando por acá.

Cuando regresó, encontró la puerta del departamento de Saitama ligeramente abierta.

—"4B" —leyó la pequeña placa adherida a esta.

Decidió seguir su camino. Aún sentía cierto temor hacia ese hombre ( _ignorando el hecho de que apenas se conocían_ ) eran quizá también las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con alguien.

—¡Aún sigues aquí! —se asomó por la puerta el calvo.

¡Ah! Si tuviese una moneda por cuantas veces se le ha querido salir el corazón del pecho, no sabría qué hacer con tanto dinero. Tratando de recuperarse del tremendo susto, apoyó su mano contra la pared.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pensé que ya te habías ido de aquí, muchos de los inquilinos que se han mudado no aguantaron ni la primera semana. En verdad eres fuerte —su voz sonaba sincera, hasta podría decir que sorprendida.

Sintió que el pecho se le llenaba de orgullo. Él era fuerte. Y le gustaba que los demás lo reconocieran.

—Eh… gracias, tú también eres muy fuerte —pero ahí estaba otra vez, con las manos húmedas y el nudo en la garganta.

Había recordado por qué no quería toparse con aquél tipo.

—Oye, uh… gracias por… por ayudarme allá abajo, y disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes —dijo casi en un murmullo. Estaba avergonzado. Una parte suya le decía que estaba bien. Que era lo correcto, y le hacía sentir un peso menos en su espalda. Pero la otra parte renegaba y no aceptaba que siguiese dañando su pobre ego, disculpándose con un tipo cualquiera. Quizá era por eso que no tenía muchos amigos. Él era un chico bastante tranquilo y amable, pero había veces en que podía llegar a comportarse como el idiota más altanero y terco del mundo, así como su última ex le había dejado en claro que era.

—Eso ya no importa —murmuró Saitama, mirándole fijamente. Llevaba la misma polera del otro día. Sus ojos siempre con el mismo tono opaco y aburrido.

—¡Deja de decir eso! Sí importa… lo haces ver como si fuera tan fácil…

—En verdad, niño, ya olvídalo.

—Es difícil hacer esto, ¿sabes? Siento que te debo mucho —se pasó una mano por el cabello con algo de timidez. Odiaba sentirse inferior. Bien podría salir corriendo de ahí.

—No es necesario, está bien. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Claro, no me había presentado —sonrió. Había olvidado lo más importante—. Soy Kaito.

—Bien, así ya no tendré que llamarte "niño" —ambos sonrieron, aunque seguramente por no hacer sentir mal al otro. Aprovechó para echarle una ojeada a su apartamento, reducido pero bien ambientado. Claro, estaba igual o peor de sucio que el suyo.

—Y bien… ¿sigue en pie lo de los diez dólares?

—… Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Sí —esta vez rieron por un rato.

No había sido tan difícil como creyó que sería.

…

 _ **HOLA¡! D: TARDÉ MUCHO QUIZÁ :V pues seh, las cosas están dificiles, :´v y bueno, seguro se preguntarán "POR QUÉ CARAJO SE LLAMA KAITO?" (eso me dijo una amiga cuando leyó el cap :´v) pues creí que "Genos" no era un nombre adecuado para un niñito humanoxdd, es como si a mi hijo le llamara lenovo o LG xddddd así que decidí llamarle como su actor de voz: Kaito Ishikawa**_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

alguien ya adivinó qué signo zodiacal es nuestro kaito? :v no? ah bueno, me lo dejan en los reviews ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. La universidad, las compras y Blizzard

**V**

Al día siguiente se levantó mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Asegurándose de colocar su alarma a las cinco en punto de la mañana, seguida de otras tres alarmas por si las dudas. Era extraño que por primera vez el tono de su celular sonara tan irritante. Se preparó una taza de café y cuatro tostadas con mantequilla. De prisa salió del departamento, con su mochila blanca a medio colgar en uno de sus hombros y una gruesa chalina negra alrededor de su cuello.

Hoy era su primer día de universidad. Un día, que se supone, debería ser emocionante, y él, como todo muchacho, debería estar lleno de expectativas, pero él… ya ni sabía qué pensar. Con todo lo que había visto, la universidad le parecía lo de menos, pero no debía descuidar sus estudios, no pensaba volver a vivir en casa de sus padres.

"Siempre y cuando no eches a perder tu beca, podrás irte a donde quieras", se le vino a la mente la voz de su padre, que por más que tratara, nunca sonaba tan autoritaria como él quería. Se sintió feliz por un momento al recordarlo. ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora mismo? Seguramente no pensar en él.

Caminaba de prisa por una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad. El aire frío de la mañana se colaba en sus pulmones y una especie de garúa caía, dándole un toque bastante dramático a la ciudad, sobre todo a esta zona, con casonas semidestruidas, edificios venidos abajo y la bendita soledad como aliada. _Nada mal para una película de terror_ , pensaba mientras veía a un par de palomas bañándose amenamente en un charco. Se veían tan graciosas con las plumas remojadas y todas desordenadas que no dudó en sacarles una foto, a lo que una de estas voló hasta posarse en el balcón de uno de los departamentos. El de su único vecino, para ser más exactos. Sin percatarse, comenzó a preguntarse si estaría allí aún. El sujeto que lo salvó de una muerte segura, ese que había asegurado ser un héroe por diversión.

"Por diversión…", desde que la Asociación de Héroes apareció, el ideal del superhéroe justiciero, valiente y de gran corazón, se había ido al traste. Tan sólo bastaba con que tuviese algún poder raro como doblar cucharas y que hubiese salvado al menos una vida, incluso sólo por compromiso, para ser reconocidos con el título oficial de "HÉROE".

Pero había algo en Saitama que le inspiraba cierta confianza, y a la vez temor. No era para nada como los idiotas que salían en la televisión, publicando su vida, haciéndose famosos por tonterías… era bastante raro. Quizá sí se dejó llevar por las apariencias y lo juzgó mal. ¿Quién diría que llegaría a conocer a alguien tan particular? Se alejó del edificio rumbo a la avenida principal, la más concurrida del lugar.

Llegó a la estación justo cuando abordaban un vagón vacío y se sintió con suerte. No le costó nada encontrar un asiento cómodo junto a la ventana. Abrazó su mochila en su regazo y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar de cuero duro y desgastado, deleitándose con el paisaje de matices grisáceos que le ofrecía la ciudad en un día de invierno.

La diferencia entre Ciudad Z y las demás era abismal, los callejones oscuros y paredones destruidos por completo u otros llenos de grafitis, fueron cambiando radicalmente para dejar ver grandes y modernos edificios, departamentos y casas bastante bien arregladas.

Las personas iban con largos y gruesos abrigos puestos. Todos iban de prisa, como él. Era de esperarse, a las seis de la mañana era normal ver a la gente vistiendo ropa de oficina, con caras largas, correr de aquí para allá, buscando subir a algún tren, autobús o taxi con la esperanza de llegar a su trabajo a tiempo.

Sonrió con la mirada pegada a la ventana. Aunque no le había costado mucho levantare temprano, se sentía agotado, quizá tal vez por todo lo que había vivido apenas llegó.

El tren se detuvo y supo que era su parada. Se levantó junto con toda la gente que había llegado a su destino y bajó aturdido entre toda la multitud. No le agradaba el ruido, el murmullo para nada discreto de la gente le irritaba. ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

La universidad de ciudad J; el orgullo de su gente, la razón por la cual había tenido que mudarse, o mejor dicho, el pretexto que usó para alejarse de sus padres; estaba conformada por ocho grandes edificios blancos con enormes ventanales alzándose imponentes, una verde alfombra llena de árboles frondosos y muchos jóvenes entusiastas bajo estos, hablando, probablemente de sus planes de fin de semana o del trabajo grupal que tendrían que hacer para la semana siguiente. Sin duda, una obra de arte arquitectónico, un equilibrio entre lo moderno y lo natural.

Se quedó un buen rato mirando detenidamente las estructuras. Había visto unas cuantas fotos en su página oficial, pero una cosa era ver las imágenes a través de su computador y otra muy distinta era estar viviéndolo en carne propia. Este sería el lugar donde pasaría más tiempo a partir de ahora, tenía que gustarle.

—Bien… —suspiró. Buscó su nombre en las listas de todas las aulas que se encontraba, hallándolo con poco esfuerzo.

Apenas entró, notó lo amplio y bien equipado que se encontraba el lugar. Había muchos otros jóvenes agrupados en diferentes lados. Notó que varias miradas lo seguían, incluso que murmuraban, no le importó. No estaba aquí para escuchar lo que la gente pensaba de él.

Caminó a paso firme hasta la última fila de carpetas, mirando a todos por sobre el hombro. Procuró sentarse lo más al fondo posible. Lo que menos quería era ser blanco fácil de los maestros. Por ahora. Algunas chicas lo miraban de reojo, soltando risitas, algo que le incomodó. Acababa de terminar una relación y estaba más que feliz con su soltería.

…

—Debería llevar algo de jamón… se me está acabando.

Un hombre calvo se encontraba frente al enorme cartel de un minimarket, donde se exhibían las ofertas del día. Éste parecía estar tomando la decisión más difícil de su vida, al lucir un rostro bastante intimidante, pero lo que en realidad hacía era calcular erróneamente varias veces el costo de su próxima cena.

—Veinticinco… no, no. Veintitrés dólares… mas el cupón del periódico… —murmuraba cantidades apenas audibles. Quería tener el precio exacto de los alimentos que compraría, para no confundirse en las cuentas como tantas veces había pasado.

La lluvia continuaba. Y no tenía intención de parar.

Se había decidido finalmente por llevar pollo, huevos y algo de arroz. Se las arreglaría para que le duren. En verdad necesitaba un trabajo, esto de ser héroe no era del todo una buena idea, si lo veía del lado económico, claro. Pero no era justo. No quería volver a encerrarse en alguna de esas oficinas por el resto de su vida. ¡Se volvería loco!

No podía ser tan difícil encontrar un trabajo. El único problema era hacer que duraran. Por lo general lo terminaban despidiendo a las dos semanas, pero no era su culpa, los trabajos que le encargaban eran en especial los más fastidiosos.

Renegó, pensando en lo que le esperaría si no conseguía pronto algo de dinero.

La canastilla de metal en sus manos estaba llena de lo necesario, así que sería mejor que regresara a casa antes de que la lluvia empeorara, no había traído paraguas y no pensaba mojar su nueva chaqueta.

—¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO! —Unos cuatro sujetos encapuchados ingresaron al local, estaban armados. Era ya el quinto asalto en todo el mes. Como si no fuese suficiente con los kaijins, también debían lidiar con el asunto de los robos.

La gente del lugar entró en pánico. Los niños corrieron donde sus madres y las cajeras gritaron de espanto. Él siguió sin inmutarse. Recorrió los pasillos asegurándose de no olvidar nada para luego dirigir una seria mirada a uno de los sujetos armados.

—Oye tú… el calvo de la esquina, ¿Acaso quieres morir? —uno de los hombres, de sonrisa astuta y ojos retadores se acercó, apuntando un revolver en su dirección.

—Lárguense de una vez. La policía no tarda en llegar —dijo Saitama en un tono bastante amenazante.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTE, IDIOTA? —dos balazos salieron disparados, las mujeres en el lugar chillaron horrorizadas, cubriéndose el rostro y cubriendo a sus pequeños. Imaginando lo peor.

Saitama sabía lo que pasaría. Nada. Detendría a los sujetos y regresaría a casa, podría pasar por alguna tienda de cómics y comprar dos nuevos mangas. Prepararía la cena y…

—¡Estuvo cerca!

Algo había detenido el impacto de las balas, que habían quedado suspendidas en el aire. Los hombres quedaron perplejos.

—¡Increíble, señorita Fubuki! —una mujer azabache de voluptuosas curvas y largo vestido negro había intervenido; detrás de ella se encontraban otros individuos, todos vistiendo de negro.

Parecían llegados de un funeral.

—¡Descuiden, el equipo Blizzard está aquí! —gritó la mujer. Pronto se oyeron murmullos y suspiros de alivio. No entendía nada. ¿Eran unos de esos héroes raros de las noticias?

 _¡Estamos salvados! ¡Que viva el Equipo Blizzard!_ La gente los aclamaba.

"¡Qué golpe de suerte! Nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí en busca de comida, ahora las personas nos verán con buenos ojos, ¡nuestra popularidad aumentará!", pensaba la psíquica aliviada, aunque aun sudando helado, no sabía si podría detener a todos los sujetos al mismo tiempo. Todo esto había sido una gran casualidad, pero debían aprovecharla. "Pronto todos los héroes de Clase B querrán unirse. ¡Es un plan brillante!".

Con un ademán de su mano hizo que las armas cayeran al suelo, apresando a los sujetos en un aura celeste, mientras el resto del grupo los ataba con fuertes sogas.

—¡Otro trabajo bien hecho! —una de las integrantes, la más entusiasta, brincó de emoción.

—Lily, por favor, mantén tu compostura —le reprendió serenamente la mujer, a lo que la chica respondió asintiendo tímidamente.

—¡Entregaremos a estos rufianes a la justicia! Ningún robo volverá a cometerse mientras el equipo Blizzard esté presente —exclamó con aire justiciero.

Saitama se había quedado viendo todo con atención. Había sido casi como un número circense, con los aplausos y alabanzas de parte del público. Se rió al imaginarlos a todos ellos como payasos y malabaristas, luego volvió a la realidad, se le hacía tarde. ¡La tienda de cómics estaba por cerrar!

Salió apresurado de la tienda, sin darse cuenta de que había golpeado a la mujer, que estaba en pleno discurso. Ésta le lanzó una mirada llena de furia, pero él no estaba prestando atención.

—Señorita Fubuki —interrumpió cortésmente la muchachita—. Nuestro autobús ya llegó, es hora de irnos.

—Uhm… yo, pensaba quedarme un poco más en esta ciudad. Es la más peligrosa según los últimos sondeos, podríamos ganar algo de dinero cazando monstruos. ¿No te parece?

—¡Oh! S-sí… se lo diré a los demás.

—Ah, y lleven a estos caballeros a la estación policial más cercana— Dijo apuntando a los sujetos atontados.

 _"_ _¡Esos son los héroes que necesitamos!"_ —La gente seguía echando hurras al grupo. Algunos incluso se acercaron agradeciendo. Esta era una nueva experiencia, y le había encantado. Sonrió al público en señal de despedida y se marchó; tras ella, su equipo.

—Ciudad Z ¿Eh?… muéstrame todo lo que tienes…— Murmuró, limpiándose el impecable vestido negro.

…

Eran las 11:35 am. La primera clase no había durado mucho. Algunos maestros habían entrado a las aulas para charlar con los nuevos estudiantes, donde les permitieron presentarse y hablar sobre la carrera que habían elegido, suponía que para hacerles sentir bienvenidos. Fue entretenido; conoció a un par de chicos que le hablaron acerca de la costumbre de organizar agasajos para los que recién llegaban, lo que le pareció bastante interesante.

Estaba listo para la siguiente clase y esperaba ansioso el primer trabajo de investigación, la primera tarea, eso es algo que a todos llega a emocionar, hasta que te das cuenta de lo que dices y deseas que ese día nunca hubiese llegado. A él no le importaba. Esta era su verdadera vocación. Salir a la aventura, que la gente tome su opinión en cuenta y que la aprecie. Escribir, plasmar sus más locas ideas en hojas de papel así como los artistas en los blancos lienzos. Amaba todo eso. Y estaba más que dispuesto a dejar una marca en el mundo, era su nuevo desafío. Definitivamente esta la carrera le sentaría como anillo al dedo…

—¡Hey, rubio! —alguien le palmeó la espalda. ¿Rubio? Estaba muy seguro de haberse presentado a la clase con su nombre y apellido respectivo.

—Me llamo Kaito —exclamó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, con una mirada fría como el hielo. Era el chico que le había hablado al inicio de clases, de cabello marrón lacio y pecas en toda la cara.

—¡Como sea!

—Nada de "como sea". Por mi nombre.

—Muy bien, "Kai". ¿Tienes un momento?

—… ¿Lo haces a propósito?

—¡Eres gracioso! —el chico soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sólo decirte que tal vez si quieres podríamos ser amigos, ya sabes, eres nuevo y tenerme de tu lado te podría beneficiar con las chicas, no puedo negar que soy bastante conocido por aquí —su sonrisa tan orgullosa le irritó. ¿Por qué a él, habiendo tantos chicos nuevos? No le prestó atención y siguió caminando.

—¡Oye! ¿Con eso qué quieres decir?

—No cuentes conmigo.

—L-lo que tú digas, pero sé que cambiarás de opinión.

A las puertas de la universidad habían varios restaurantes, el aroma incitante le hizo detenerse un rato afuera de los locales; se le antojó algo de comer, pero notó que sólo tenía dinero para el viaje de regreso.

—Qué mala suerte —suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo, chico nuevo? —pareciera que todos los estudiantes se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para hablarle. Una muchacha bajita y pelirroja le miraba atentamente. Tenía unas grandes gafas que daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se caerían.

—No, no es nada.

—Soy Midori, la nerd del grupo— dijo, estrechando sus manos.

 _"_ _No era necesaria la presentación…"_

—Bueno, Midori… yo, estaba por irme, así que… adiós ¿Si?

—¡Te veo mañana!

Huh, definitivamente no era bueno entablando charlas. Mucho menos con chicas.

Tomó el tren de regreso, esta vez con un poco de calma, lo peor ya había pasado. O algo así. La gente alrededor suyo lucía también más relajada, pero aún así con rostro llenos de cansancio. Se arrojó sobre un asiento vacío, un poco menos cómodo que el de la mañana, pero aún así, con una hermosa vista de la ciudad. el cielo se había despejado un poco y habían ligeros rayos celestes atravesando las nubes, tal vez más tarde salga el sol. Bostezó cubriéndose la boca y se apegó a la ventana. Faltaba un poco más para llegar, así que dormiría, solo unos minutos… no pudo ni pestañear por que se pegó un golpe contra el vidrio. Rápidamente chequeó que nadie lo haya visto, y luego se frotó la frente.

Ahora llegaría a su departamento y encendería la laptop, comería algo que encuentre en la nevera y se quedaría horas enteras con la vista fija en el documento en blanco de _Word_ y si con suerte algo pasara por su mente, lo anotaría sin chistar.

...

 _ **MUY BUENAS, QUERIDOS LECTORES :VVVV**_

 _ **Señor, cuanto tiempo que no actualizo? como dos o 3 semanas :s raios, me atrasé feoxddd,**_


	6. Repentina admiración

**VI**

—¡Hey, saitama! —Al salir de la estación lo vio unos metros más adelante, reconocería esa calva cabeza donde fuera. Decidió acercarse para no ir solo al edificio.

El tipo levantó la cabeza, algo confundido. Qué rayos, el sujeto siempre parecía confundido. Al encontrar miradas, ambos sonrieron cordialmente.

—Oh, Kaito ¿Paseando un rato?

—Vengo de la estación. Y supongo que tú vienes de hacer las compras.

—Supones bien. Habían muy buenos descuentos en el súper de por allá — dijo señalando a cualquier parte.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Así me ahorro la molestia de lidiar con algún otro kaijin de mal humor.

El calvo rió, y él se sintió extrañamente bien al lograr sacarle una sonrisa.

—Si algo te pasara, sería por tu culpa, fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse.

—Huh, supongo que sí— mientras pensaba en otro tema de conversación le lanzaba rápidas ojeadas al mayor. Sentía inmensa curiosidad por saber qué cosas llevaría en la bolsa plástica. Podía sentir (O quizá le parecía) que Saitama se esforzaba por llevar una vida normal, sabiendo que no era para nada como el resto de la gente. Compraba en supermercados simples, comida simple, hasta llevaba una rutina simple, con la mínima excepción de que salvar gente también era parte de su día a día.

—No es facil— le oyó murmurar, lo que le hizo volver a prestarle atención, tratando de comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Tener una doble vida?

—No. Que me mires a cada momento mientras caminamos. Hombre, es incómodo, además si te estampas en algún poste te advierto que me reiré, y mucho.

—¡Tsk! Yo no te estaba mirando— Mintió, tosiendo un poco para pasar desapercibido el color rojo en su rostro. Una de las desventajas de ser blanco, la piel enrojece con facilidad si haces o dices cualquier estupidez.

—Y yo no tengo una doble vida. No tengo pareja, eso díselo a algún mujeriego.

—No me refería a eso. Es que… tú tienes gran fuerza, de eso no tengo duda, pero, ¿Por qué no he oído nada sobre tí? Es decir, vives aquí, en este barrio marginal, rodeado de escombros y monstruos. ¿No has pensado en salir y hacerte algo conocido?

—Bueno, pues yo empecé todo esto como un hobby, pero con el tiempo comencé a creer que no sería mala idea tener un poco de fama… con la cantidad de kaijins que he derrotado, se me hace algo extraño que no tenga aún personas que me admiren.

"Oye, no te precipites"

—Yo te admiro, hay muchos supuestos "héroes" que no llegarían a ser ni la mitad de lo que eres tú — Nunca supo por qué dijo eso. Pero lo más conveniente sería que mantuviera la boca cerrada por el resto del camino.

—Supongo que gracias — su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que sorpresa. ¿Acaso nadie nunca le había dicho algo así?

Eran buenas noticias, comenzaba a conocer más a su peculiar vecino, (le convenía bastante si es que alguna vez necesitara ayuda con problemas de kaijins) y empezaba a adaptarse a este estilo de vida que tanto había querido. Lo único malo era que necesitaba con urgencia algo que echarle a su hambriento estómago antes de que se auto digiera.

—Disculpa, ¿No tendrás algo de comida en tu bolsa? El hambre me está matando.

—Oh, ten una banana—saitama se lo entregó tan de buena fe que no pudo decir nada.

—He he… gracias.

Las bananas eran sus frutas menos preferidas, pero ¡Oye! Era eso o morir de inanición.

Habían llegado a la "Zona peligrosa" de la ciudad, la que se distinguía por tener muchos carteles de "Peligro" y rejas altas, para evitar accidentes. Un par de cuadras más y llegarían. Sí, pudo tomar un taxi, pero no le quedaban más billetes. Kaito miraba con cuidado cada cráter, tubería rota o cualquier mínima anomalía en la infraestructura de cada edificio en el lugar, y no evito pensar que Saitama había sido el que ocasionara semejantes destrozos.

—Tú… me dijiste que te habías enfrentado a más monstruos, ¿Verdad?

—Pues, sí. Antes sucedía más a menudo, pero ahora me cuesta trabajo encontrar siquiera uno.

—Y en tus tantos encuentros remodelaste el pueblo fantasma — dijo con cierta ironía al detenerse a ver una edificación rebanada en cubos. ¡Como si fuera mantequilla!

"Qué demonios le hicieron a esta pobre casa"

—No soy muy cuidadoso, gracias al cielo este lugar está desierto — Volvió a sonreírle. Podría apostar que el hombre hace mucho tiempo no conversaba con alguien. Pero tenía razón, si es que se atreviera a mostrar su poder en frente de las personas, probablemente lo consideren también un monstruo era por eso que…

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?

—¡TENGO UNA IDEA BRILLANTE! — gritó Kaito extendiendo los brazos.

—¿D-De qué hablas? —Saitama dio un respingo de la impresión. ¿Qué le sucede al chiquillo?

—¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!

—OYE, EN SERIO ¿A QUÉ TE REFIERES?

—¡UNA BIOGRAFÍA TUYA! ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES? La vida de un héroe desconocido que lucha contra el mal por diversión, ¡Ese es el tipo de historia que estaba buscando! ¡Saitama, te podría hacer muy famoso! Podría relatar mi estadía contigo y las hazañas que realizas día a día mientras luchas también contra la terrible sensación de soledad inminente, ¡Es perfecto! — El muchacho arrojó la cáscara de banana por la ventana de un viejo edificio mientras caminaba delante de él, airoso.

—¿Soledad?

—¡Y podría quedarme más tiempo aquí! Oh vamos, será un divertido experimento y…

—¿Escribir sobre mi vida? Creo… que te confundes un poco, yo no soy como crees…

—No seas modesto, me salvaste el maldito trasero, de seguro has salvado gente todo el tiempo…

—En verdad te digo que casi nunca me puedes ver haciendo algo diferente, ¡Mi vida es tan aburrida como ver secar la pintura! — sintió la ligera necesidad de parar al muchacho, antes que pise un escombro y se doble el tobillo o algo, así que lo sujetó de los hombros, trayéndolo a la realidad.

—Eres bueno destruyendo expectativas — Suspiró Kaito, un poco más calmado. O resignado. Hace un momento casi brincaba como un pequeño y ahora su semblante lucía frío, completamente helado si no fuera por una pequeña sonrisa y su mirada clavada en la suya, como cuando un gato está a punto de atrapar a su presa y sabe que no va a fallar.

Ahora Saitama se sentía curioso por saber qué maquinaba en la mente del rubio, claro, también temía por que en cualquier momento volviese a gritar y dar semi brincos.

—¿A dónde se fue el niño tímido de hace unos días?

—Reconozco que fue un error mío el haberte asustado así, suele ocurrir cuando me encapricho con algo. Pero, me parece que nos beneficiaría a los dos, tú obtendrías un poco de reconocimiento y yo, bueno, siempre disfruto de escribir historias de ficción, y estos últimos meses no he tenido ningún tipo de inspiración. Si me dieras tan solo una oportunidad podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras — no le veía alternativa, supo al instante que Kaito era de los que no se rendían con algo que querían, además no le afectaba en absoluto, no veía por qué no.

—Ya puedes soltarme, prometo no enloquecer otra vez — Kaito seguía con la mirada sobre él. Sonriendo con suavidad. Sobre él por que el niño rubio era más alto y por lo tanto, se veía algo ridículo con las manos en sus hombros.

¡Ahora Saitama se sentía estúpido!

—Hace unos minutos sentía pena de decírtelo, pero creo que eres una persona admirable

—Si, creo que ya me lo habías mencionado.

...

Llegando al edificio cada quien fue a su respectivo departamento, no sin antes despedirse con un movimiento de manos, kaito preparó hot cakes y fue a sentarse en el futón junto a su portatil.

—Fue divertida la venida a casa— murmuró sonriendo.

...

 **NO, NO ESTOY MUERTA, Y NO, NO ME FUI DE PARRANDA**

 **PUES, TODO SE REMONTA A LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE SUBÍ UN CAPÍTULO... CREO QUE EN MAYO (ay :´v ) Y CUANDO LLEGARON LAS VACACIONES DE MEDIO AÑO PENSÉ, "AHORA ESCRIBIRÉ UN CHINGO MUAJAJAJA" PUES, NO. ME EQUIVOQUÉ, FUI A PASAR LAS DOS SEMANAS LIBRES A LO DE UN PARIENTE Y PUES, AYÁ SOLO SOBREVIVÍ CON CABINAS DE INTERNET, PAGANDO CON EL DOLOR DE MI ALMA, Y ESO QUE NI PUDE ESCRIBIR BIEN,(ya, me calmo) la gente que viene se queda atrás paradota leyendo! :v seguro por que no es normal que use mi hora de internet para usar word, pero ñeh, cuando terminé de escribir el cap me di cuenta de que estaba de la mierda, y volví a escribirlo, y a reescribirlo por que al parecer las ideas y creatividad se van también con el wifi (?) y salió esta hermosura, se que es muy corto, pero ya no me atrasaré más, es una promesa con ustedes y conmigo misma igual :´v**

 **SOBRE EL FANFIC:**

 **Ese caracter bien fogoso de Kaito/genos me encanta sdfasdasas** Y pues si, llega a ser algo huraño con gente que no conoce o que no le interesa conocer. sé que dije que trataría de no cambiar en lo más minimo sus personalidades (Ay cinnamun, ¿Quien te conoce?) pero en su lugar, las estoy exagerando, por ejemplo, Genos suele ser bastante frío y cortante con todo el mundo, a excepción de su sensei una forma de ser que aún conserva de su adolescencia *-* y yo lo que hice es, bueno, aumentar un poco más su orgullo, como todo hombre joven, y ponerle muzho fuego, una personalidad fuerte, lo que, (pos para mi) lo hace ver más atractivo de lo que ya es. *¬*

y con saitama, quise sacar su lado más sereno, despreocupado (COF COFPASIVACOF COF) ese héroe super mega Troll del que me enamoré (?) bueno, ambos son como agua y fuego :´v los opuestos se atraen, y ambos van a luchar por ver quien será el dominante AAHAHHA HAHAHAHAA

Como se habrán dado cuenta aquí hubo más quimica entre los dos, y les aseguro que habrá mas capitulos así, ya me gustó escribir cosillas locas

aaah AÚN ASÍ NO COMPENSA EL HECHO DE QUE LAS ABANDONARA Y QUE EL CAP SEA MUY CORTO! AAAAHAHAGSDAJHFASVJF SORRY!

PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**"NO ME CONFORMO"**_

esperenlo, va a estar bien gueno :3


	7. No me conformo

**VII**

—¿Naciste con ese poder?

—Claro que no.

—Entonces, ¿fue un accidente en alguna fábrica de uranio?

—¿Fabrica de uranio?

—¡Ya sé! ¡La picadura de un insecto genéticamente modificado!

—Niño, lees demasiados libros de ficción.

—Está bien, puedes decirme de una vez, prometo llevarme tu secreto a la tumba.

—Por décima vez, simplemente entrené. No hay ningún secreto espiritual ni basuras filosóficas. No es mi problema que esperaras algo más.

—Y no es mi problema que tu camino de ser un humano normal a un superhéroe suene tan poco creíble. Cien sentadillas, cien planchas y cien abdominales. ¡Todo el mundo puede hacer eso!

—No olvides correr diez kilómetros todos los días. Anótalo. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —preguntó Saitama, con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

—No gracias —le contestó Kaito mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana y, como era de esperarse, estaba lloviendo. Saitama bebió otro sorbo del chocolate y encendió la televisión. Hacía poco que el muchacho estaba allí, ahora con una pequeña libreta negra en la mano. ¿Pensaba hacerle una entrevista? En verdad se lo había tomado todo muy enserio.

—Creí que ya habías olvidado todo ese asunto de ayer.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —Kaito dijo lo último con total seguridad, pero lo que en verdad veía Saitama era a un pequeño entusiasmado jugando a ser reportero. No lo juzguen mal, tampoco podía tomarlo enserio con esa inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿No tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?

—La universidad puede esperar. Es temprano aún… —sacó una lapicera mordisqueada de uno de sus bolsillos—. Estás insinuando que quieres que me vaya, ¿cierto?

—No, no, no. Sólo quería cerciorarme de que tuvieses tiempo para hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras —se estiró cómodamente sobre el futon.

—Uhm —el muchacho peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se recostó contra la pared.

—Saitama, un habitante de Ciudad Z. El pueblo fantasma, para ser exactos. Aparentemente normal, cuyo más grande sueño es ser el héroe más fuerte… suena como la fantasía de un niño… —detuvo su lectura y levantó los ojos hacia el hombre, que bebía otro sorbo de su taza, esta vez más largo. Éste se cubrió la cara con el edredón dejando ver solo sus manos. Parecía estar esquivándolo.

—No juzgues, sólo escribe —murmuró finalmente el calvo.

—Creo que deberíamos tenernos un poco más de confianza si queremos que todo esto funcione —Kaito colocó una mano en su barbilla.

—Tienes razón, pero tú eres el experto, ¿no?

—Entonces será mejor que te vayas preparando otra taza, tardaremos un poco…

La habitación se ponía mucho más fría al pasar los minutos. Kaito llevaba puesto casi toda la ropa de invierno que tenía y aún sentía un irritante frío recorrer sus huesos. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, le vendría bien el chocolate…

 _«… En directo desde Ciudad D, lo que parece ser una amenaza nivel Ogro ha hecho estallar un edificio abandonado en la zona residencial, que ya ha sido evacuada con ayuda de héroes rango C»._

Ambos callaron, prestando atención al televisor.

—Una amenaza nivel Ogro… —murmuró el mayor.

—En Ciudad D, eso está muy cerca… —el rubio miraba atentamente a Saitama, esperando a que en algún momento dijera algo sobre ir y combatir al monstruo, algo que alimente las grandes expectativas que tenía sobre él. Pero el calvo no parecía inmutarse.

—Muy bien, ¿qué esperas para ir? —el ceño del menor comenzó a fruncirse.

—Oh, sí. Creo que sería una buena idea.

—Excelente, a mi parecer. Podré verte en acción y probaré tu fuerza. Como matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

—¡Espera un momento! ¿Escuchaste a la chica de las noticias? Han evacuado la zona. Es demasiado peligroso para alguien como tú.

—Ya te dije que iré. Además, voy contigo, no es que tenga que preocuparme —se puso de pie, terminando de anotar cosas inentendibles moviendo ágilmente su mano derecha.

—No pienso discutir a primera hora de la mañana. Tú te vas ahora mismo —pensó que poniéndose autoritario lograría controlar al muchacho engreído que tenía por vecino.

—Eh, por favor, Saitama. Prometo no hacer travesuras en lo que tú salvas el mundo —la sonrisita irónica que le dedicó el rubio fue lo que terminó de cansarlo. Fue bastante fácil sacarlo de su departamento a cuestas, cerrando la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se sintió mal. Pero al abrir otra vez, Kaito ya se había ido.

—Él se la buscó —murmuró, vistiéndose rápidamente con su característico uniforme amarillo. Ahora que se percataba, no recordaba dónde había dejado el otro par de su guante rojo… es que hace varias semanas no reportaban ningún avistamiento ni evacuación, y había perdido el cuidado a la hora de guardad su "vestimenta de trabajo".

 _"_ _Maldita sea"._

Revolvió cajones enteros y limpió el armario, sin tener idea de que estaba colgado en uno de los cordeles en el balcón. Al fin terminó de vestirse y salió del edificio. Ciudad D estaba mucho más cerca que otras a las que le había tocado ir anteriormente, además, había un fantástico restaurante muy cerca.

…

—¿Has oído lo de la amenaza nivel Ogro?

—Demonios, Ciudad D está muy cerca… tengo miedo de que aparezca por aquí, ahí sí estaríamos muertos —al cruzar una esquina escuchó a tres hombres charlar mientras bebían a las afueras de una bodega.

—¡Para nada! Hay héroes de rango B merodeando la zona, dicen que en verdad son muy fuertes.

—¿Los que frustraron un asalto ayer? Sí, eran una especie de agrupación y en verdad sabían hacer su trabajo…

—No tenemos por qué preocuparnos entonces —el más ebrio de todos terminó su frase y destapó otra botella de cerveza.

De prisa, Kaito siguió calles más abajo. Sin que el calvo se percatara de que lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió del edificio.

 _"_ _Pero perderé una clase si voy tras él…"_

Sí. Hace un rato su conciencia intentó en vano hacerlo entrar en razón. Cuando Saitama lo echó de su departamento creyó que sería buena idea dejarse de tonterías e ir a estudiar, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Amaba correr riesgos. Sí, también sabía que era una completa estupidez, pero en verdad quería presenciar a Saitama en acción. La anterior vez estuvo tan ocupado tratando de sobrevivir y procesar lo que ocurría en su cerebro que no tuvo tiempo siquiera para decirle gracias, ahora estaba siguiéndolo sin su consentimiento, a la espera de poder ver algo asombroso.

¿Se llegaría a enojar? ¡Claro que no! Siempre y cuando no interfiera y alguien muera por accidente.

 _"_ _Veremos en verdad de lo que estás hecho",_ pensó, al divisarlo volteando una esquina a lo lejos. También pensó que se veía algo extraño, siguiendo al sujeto como un enfermizo _stalker,_ pero rápidamente se sacó esa idea absurda de la cabeza.

 _"_ _Los_ stalkers _son gente enferma que urge de vida propia"._

Conforme iba llegando al lugar de la emergencia, las calles de Ciudad D iban luciendo mucho más abandonadas, casi tanto como el pueblo fantasma, con excepción de algunos despistados que corrían en diferentes direcciones.

…

—¡Tenemos todo bajo control! ¡No necesitamos su ayuda! —un destello celeste partió en dos el cuerpo de una araña enorme. No tan enorme, del tamaño de un labrador, aproximadamente.

—¡Es usted muy terca! ¡Tenemos que averiguar de dónde provienen todas las tarántulas para acabar el problema de raíz! ¡No podría contenerlas usted sola toda la vida!

—¡No necesitamos compasión de nadie, váyase!

Jigoku no Fubuki. La tenaz lideresa del autodenominado Equipo Blizzard se encontraba frente a lo que podía ser su más grande oportunidad para destacar entre los héroes de bajo rango. No pensaba pedirle ayuda a ningún otro, por más que ahora héroes Rango A hubieran llegado para acabar con la invasión.

—¡Señorita Fubuki, ESTO SE SALE DE NUESTRAS MANOS! —dos de sus hombres estaban heridos.

—¡Retírense muchachos! Ya han hecho lo suficiente.

—¡No podemos dejarla, venga con nosotros, que el resto se encargue!

Arrojó una ráfaga de viento, matando un ciento más de esos insectos, no importaba cuantos aniquilaba, volvían a aparecer, incluso muchos más.

 _"_ _Sé que no soy tan fuerte, no como mi hermana, pero debo demostrarles que puedo hacerlo"._

El campo de fuerza que había creado para contener a las arañas no resistiría por mucho, y aparecían más de entre los edificios. Era un caos, pero aún así, todo estaba bajo control. O eso quería creer.

—Oye, no es buena idea que fuerces a tu grupo. Déjalo ya —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

—No te metas.

—No es que quiera hacerlo, pero es algo egoísta de tu parte, ellos sólo siguen aquí porque en verdad te aprecian.

—¡Otro héroe al rescate! ¿Es eso? —bufó la mujer con la paciencia por agotarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy uno? Ni siquiera haz volteado a verme

—No me hace falta. Ningún civil tiene permitido entrar, además —lo miró de reojo—. Las capas ya pasaron de moda.

—Como sea, yo vine aquí para matar al monstruo. ¿Dónde está? —respondió Saitama.

—Si lo supiera, ¿no crees que ya habría acabado con él?

—Eso depende —finalizó el calvo justo cuando un insecto se le había abalanzado, atrapándolo con el puño.

 _"_ _¿Quién es este tipo? Jamás lo he visto"._

La pelinegra maquinaba cómo salir ilesa de todo esto. La verdad es que hacer campos de fuerza no era lo suyo, terminaba exhausta, sobre todo con uno de tal magnitud.

—Obviamente debe haber una más grande. Algo como la reina, iré a buscarla —dejó atrás a la pelinegra.

Los insectos son casi todos iguales, trabajan para mantener a la matriarca. Eso lo había aprendido en el canal de animales. Así que para encontrarla, simplemente tendría que seguir a alguno. Era extraño que a ningún héroe se le hubiera ocurrido.

…

—No puede pasar. No insista.

 _"_ _Muy bien, Kaito. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Ahora huye de ahí lo más rápido que tus piernas te lo permitan antes de que la cosa se salga de control y accidentalmente mueras. Aún estás a tiempo para la clase de Teoría de la Comunicación"._

El fornido hombre de traje impidiéndole el paso lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Si. Yo… ya me iba —no pensaba ponerse a discutir con semejante mole. Abrió su libreta negra y leyó cuidadosamente la "Información vital" que había obtenido de Saitama.

A excepción de esa pequeña "Introducción", el resto de la hoja estaba completamente garabateada. La verdad es que había sido mucho más difícil de lo que creía. La falta de inspiración atacaba de nuevo y casi podía sentir que lo estrangulaba. Dio media vuelta sin antes buscar con la mirada al calvo. Hace una calles atrás lo había perdido de vista. Sería mejor dejarlo para más tarde.

—¡EVACUEN A LOS CIVILES! Esto podría convertirse en una amenaza de otro nivel dentro de pocos minutos —el sujeto inmenso gritó a otros dos de su mismo tamaño.

 _"_ _¿De Ogro a Dragón tan rápido?",_ antes de poder voltear otra vez, estaba siendo empujado fuera del lugar, junto a muchos otros curiosos.

¿A dónde había ido Saitama? ¿Debería preocuparse por él? ¿En verdad podría encargarse de todo él solo?

Alguien le había pisado el pie. La multitud se le venía encima y él, ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Con dificultad logró divisar una ráfaga resplandeciente y luego oír gritos de espanto.

La incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer lo abrumaba. Otra vez volvía a sentir la adrenalina mezclada con un miedo creciente en su pecho. Cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar habría huído de allí con una velocidad impresionante pero, desafortunadamente, él no pensaba lo mismo. Se ocultó detrás de un muro lleno de grafitis mientras observaba a toda la gente escapando.

 _"_ _¿Qué fue eso?",_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

El suelo retumbó, estremeciendo los grandes edificios grises levantando nubes de polvo. En momentos como este no era buena idea ocultarse, detrás de nada. Las edificaciones estaban a punto de colapsar y escombros caían de cualquier parte.

—¡Llamen a la Asociación! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos de inmediato!

 _"_ _No ganas nada con esto. ¡Vete de aquí, maldita sea!"._

No podría estar más de acuerdo consigo mismo. Se sacudió el polvo y salió de su escondite justo cuando una viga se desprendía y caía sobre un contenedor de basura, haciéndolo añicos. Quedó completamente horrorizado al ver a la inmensa y repugnante criatura frente a sus ojos. Nada más ni nada menos que la reina. Por así decirlo.

No era como si ver a una tarántula del tamaño de un autobús fuese algo normal. De hecho, no.

—¡¿Kaito?! —ahí estaba. El calvo con capa, asestándole un puñetazo en los colmillos chorreantes de quien sabe qué fluidos. Estando tan cerca (pero no tanto) tuvo una plena vista de lo que era ver el cuerpo del arácnido fragmentarse en milésimas de segundo y luego, como era de esperarse, estallar. Desapareciendo por completo junto con otros dos edificios cercanos.

Debía admitir que al principio le pareció algo cómico verlo con tan peculiar traje, pero terminó por aceptarlo, incluso podía afirmar que lucía mejor que muchos otros héroes.

Aquella escena quedaría grabada en su mente. La capa blanca flameando furiosamente sobre sus hombros y la sangre derramándose sobre toda la cuadra.

—Sai… ¡Saitama! —el impulso que generó el golpe de Saitama lo empujó dando hasta un par de vueltas. Terminando de cabeza tendido en el suelo. Para ese entonces ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar.

—¡Qué mierda haces acá!

Se veía algo enojado. No podía distinguirlo bien, todo el polvo levantado apenas lo dejaba abrir los ojos.

—Creí que… creí que ya no… — Las malditas palabras no le salían de la boca. En cierto modo se sentía culpable por haberle desobedecido, además, ni siquiera le había regañado como creyó que lo haría, pero la forma en como el otro le miraba lo intimidaba bastante. Sacudió su cabello rubio, trayendo adelante su flequillo y volviendo a desordenarlo.

—Perdón. Solo quería verte…

—Lo importante es que estás bien.

—Eso creo… — Soltó suavemente, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Vas a venir?

—¡Hum? No. Yo… ire a estudiar…

—Creí que era tarde ya.

—Bueno. No es como la escuela.

—Entonces… te veo luego — Saitama le sonrió tan cordialmente como pudo y se dio media vuelta, rumbo a ciudad Z.

—Sí — Murmuró el muchacho sintiendo un último estremecimiento en su pecho. Estuvo cerca. Otra vez…

…

—¡Qué te sucedió! — soltó casi en un grito la pelirroja de las gafas oscuras al verlo en tan demacrado estado.

—¿Podrías bajarle dos rayitas a tu volumen? — El típico kaito había vuelto. Todo lleno de tierra y con algunos cortes en el rostro y brazos.

—¡Contéstame! ¡Te perdiste una clase entera! — esa niñita le recordaba a su madre de muy mala manera.

—¡Ugh! Estuve atrapado en el tráfico por dos horas, no quiero hablar de eso — dijo haciéndola a un lado.

...

 **hola hoooolaa!**

 **AAAH, RETRASOS, COMO LOS ODIO. HEHE**

 **SOOBRE EL FANFIC:**

 **Me ha gustado bastante escribir este cap. kai tan inocente, creyendo que lo sabe todo.**

 **SAITAMA, IMPONIENDO ORDEN COMO BUEN SEME (?)**

 **bueno, yo en lo personal amo ambos (Saigenos y Genosai 3) y sí, esta historia va a ser saigenos, peero estoy escribiendo un oneshot genosai para la banda amante del genos machote alfa dominante y la saitama pasiva amante del sexo hard. (?) oc me calmo hehehe.**

 **y uuuuf, justo en pleno examen de mate se me viene una idea perrfecta :´v ay no c por k me hace esto la vida, la cosa es que escribi toda la trama en la mesa :´v ay, fue horrible. ya van viendo mi nivel de retraso, la que no conoce papel y lapiz :´v pos, se me cuidan, pronto actualizo y... aún pienso en un nombre para el siguiente capitulo...**


	8. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse

**VIII**

—La cena de anoche estuvo espléndida —la jovencita pelinegra charlaba amenamente con sus compañeros en el cuartel general del equipo.

—¡Nuestros rostros aparecen en primera plana! —exclamó entusiasmado otro de los héroes.

—Y seguirán hablando de su hazaña por semanas. ¡Señorita Fubuki, es todo lo que deseaba!

La psíquica suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el mullido sofá de piel.

—Es verdad. Es lo que quería…

—Pero… no se ve muy contenta. Incluso ayer durante la celebración usted lucía muy apagada —Lily conocía bien a Fubuki. Sabía que algo en ella no estaba bien.

—En la mañana recibí ocho llamadas de diferentes programas de televisión. Querían entrevistarme para que contara con lujo de detalle cómo salvé a las personas de Ciudad D. También me ofrecieron un artículo en la revista de Hazuno Terada, una sesión de fotos y las felicitaciones de la Asociación de Héroes.

—¡Increíble! Esto se merece un brindis.

—Les dije que no a todos —el flequillo lacio le cubría la mirada.

—¿Pero, por qué?

—Es que ellos quieren entrevistar a la heroína, la que encontraron inconsciente junto al cadáver de la bestia. La que se supone, salvó el día…

—Señorita Fubuki, usted es nuestra heroína…

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡Es más, mis ataques no surtían efecto algúno! ¡NO FUI YO! —la mujer dio un golpe en el suelo con sus delicados zapatos de tacón—. Es verdad que siempre deseé que las personas nos reconocieran como agrupación… pero no puedo aceptar algo así. Si voy por el mundo gritando a los cuatro vientos que soy la psíquica clase B que derrotó a la amenaza nivel Dragón sola, como todos creen que soy, estaría viviendo una mentira. Me llevaría el crédito…

—Pero… ¿eso es verdad?

—No pienso ser un fraude más. Quiero ganarme el cariño de la gente por mis propios méritos.

—¡Así se habla!

—Ese día apareció un hombre, justo cuando evacuaban a las personas. Llegó, charló un rato… y se fue, dejando a la enorme criatura con un inmenso hoyo en el tórax. Lo único que pude divisar antes de desmayarme, fue su capa blanca hondeando… —con ligera impotencia continuó su relato—. Hay alguien allá a quien el mundo le debe una… y es fundamental encontrarlo.

—¿Nos está diciendo que quiere que lo busquemos?

—Reitero: es fundamental.

…

—¡AAHWM! Dios, qué cansancio —Saitama bostezó fuertemente, estirando sus brazos hasta rozar apenas el techo blanco. La sala era pequeña, pero aún así terminaba sucia al final del día. No sabía cómo.

Aspiró hasta debajo de la alfombra de felpa, dejando el lugar mucho mejor que cuando se lo rentaron. Guardó la pequeña aspiradora de mano en el armario y encendió la televisión, con el volumen al mínimo.

—Llueve muy fuerte afuera… —se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de calentarse un poco. Cerró la puerta corrediza que daba al balcón, admirando por cortos segundos la agitada ciudad que parecía bajo una especie de regadera gigante.

Las autopistas a lo lejos abarrotadas de vehículos de todos tamaños y pequeños paraguas de todos los colores que recorrían a prisa las calles. Cierto… ¿Kaito ya habría regresado? Si mal no recordaba, no había llevado nada para protegerse de la terrible lluvia. Podría estar empapado justo ahora; como también podría haber llegado hace mucho al edificio.

En medio de su silencio, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Apenas unos ligeros golpecitos.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó, arrastrando los pies hasta el corredor.

Al abrir la puerta, no sabía si reír o llorar de lástima.

—¿Tú…? —fue apenas lo que pudo decir.

—¿No esperabas verme?

—Estás algo… mojado.

—¿En serio? No lo había notado —vaya suerte de mierda la del muchachito. Sólo en la mañana había terminado revolcado en el suelo, con tierra hasta en los zapatos… y pues ahora lo mismo, pero con agua.

—Pasé por un local ambulante de comida… te traje un poco —ahí estaba, frente a él con la cabeza gacha y mojada.

—¡Rayos! No tenías por qué hacerlo —el rubio le entregó una bolsa de papel que, para qué mentir, olía terriblemente bien. Con adoración la recibió y agradeció dando una ligera reverencia.

—¡Donde están mis modales! ¡Date prisa y entra! —huh, se le había pasado el pequeño detalle de que estaba empapado.

—Gracias —mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los acomodaba al lado de la puerta, Saitama buscaba en su armario alguna toalla para su pobre amigo. Halló una y se la extendió mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el pesado abrigo, tirándolo al suelo casi sin pensar.

—¿Necesitas otra cosa? —con cuidado lo sentó en el futon, acuclillándose frente a él. Tenía el rostro más pálido que de costumbre y un notorio cansancio en los ojos. Hablando de sus ojos, eran de un color amarillezco muy raro. Lo supo cuándo se miraron por unos instantes, antes de acabar riendo sin entender por qué—. ¿Hace cuando estás caminando bajo la lluvia? Pudiste haberte resfriado, o incluso peor, contraer neumonía.

—El sujeto del tiempo no pronosticó esto —masculló Kaito cruzándose de brazos—. No te preocupes, sólo llamaré a mi mamá, es enfermera y sabrá que hacer.

—Pues mi mamá no. Pero ella me enseñó lo suficiente como para sobrevivir por mi cuenta estos tres años. Y puedo reconocer cuando alguien está enfermo.

—Así que además de héroe, eres una especie de médico, ¿a qué se debe tanta amabilidad?

—Eso mismo pensaba preguntarte. Pues yo solo hago lo que todo buen vecino haría —esa suave sonrisa le bastó para saber que el joven era bastante fuerte y estaba bien. Preparó la mesa rápidamente y sirvió la cena para ambos, mientras el muchacho, bueno, sólo observaba sentado en el futón, con un par de toallas cubriéndole la cabeza. El pequeño lugar comenzaba a parecerle más familiar.

—Y en mi caso, ya te iba debiendo dos favores. No se me ocurrió mejor forma de agradecer…

—¡Gracias entonces! —Saitama palmeó su espalda como lo haría con un viejo amigo, y el rubio trataba de comprender por qué sus mejillas le ardían de repente.

Uno más de los misterios del ser humano, tal vez.

…

 _"_ _La fuerza de Saitama"_ , escribió con letra visiblemente grande.

Ya de vuelta en su vacío departamento, se envolvió entre las suaves y cálidas mantas, con el cuaderno color negro en las manos. Se entretenía viendo a través de las cortinas la lluvia caer. Todo le parecía tan fascinante. El por qué había tenido que conocer a Saitama no fue solamente una coincidencia.

Más allá de hacerse famoso, pensaba en la infinidad de posibilidades que tenía de disfrutar otra perspectiva de la vida. Bueno, era sólo una idea borrosa que se le había ocurrido de repente… pero aun así sonaba tan bien…

 _"_ _Aunque su peculiar entrenamiento no le sume puntos a favor, me ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones que nunca debo juzgar un libro por su portada_ ", era mejor avanzar a paso lento. Si quería en verdad continuar esas páginas lo mejor sería escribir cada vez que sintiese la necesidad.

—Qué extraño. Mamá no ha llamado hoy…

…

—¡Buen día, vecino! —el fin de semana llegó tan pronto como le llega a uno las ganas de comer. Y sí, se podría decir que ambos comenzaban a llevarse mejor. Cada vez que se encontraban en el ascensor, escaleras o en la calle regresando de las compras, solían saludarse.

Justo ese día se había topado a Saitama arrastrando un enorme pescado con suma facilidad. Y cuando dices "enorme pescado" en Ciudad Z, es porque en verdad es enorme.

—¿Un kaijin?

—No lo sé. Tal vez ser uno era su mayor sueño.

—Entonces, ¿podrías afirmar que tu poder viene de comer carne de kaijin? Algo asqueroso, pero razonable.

—No —el cuerpo del monstruo no tenía cabeza. Podría apostar a que no le bastaron ni dos segundos para matarlo—. Es como un pescado cualquiera. Mismo sabor… sólo que tamaño familiar.

Las cosas en la universidad iban bastante bien. Desde que inició siempre supo mantenerse como un alumno destacado. Por su continua participación en clases y sus excelentes debates había obtenido una reputación favorable en unos cuantos días. Ya hasta contaba con un séquito de jóvenes admiradoras que lo seguían y le esperaban a la salida de cada clase. Eran apenas cuatro chiquillas con pinta de pubertas que se sonrojaban y reían cuando se topaban con él.

Si esto hubiese ocurrido en sus años de escolar se sentiría bastante halagado pero, teniendo ya diecinueve años, ya no estaba para tonterías. No podía imaginar a sus dos pequeñas hermanas corriendo a los pies de algún patán. Oh, ¿olvidé mencionarles que nuestro querido Kaito tenía dos hermanitas? Realmente eran primas suyas, pero sus padres terminaron por adoptarlas hace cuatro años por… bueno, me salgo del tema.

También estaba Midori. La "entusiasta librepensadora" (ella misma solía decirse así), que lo asesoraba al ser él un chico nuevo. Nunca se lo pidió, pero ahí estaba ella siempre. Y por si fuera poco, se había enterado por fuentes ajenas que la pelirroja bajita tenía más años de los que aparentaba. No le gustaría decirle algo inoportuno a alguien mayor, desde pequeño le enseñaron a respetarlos. Esta no era la excepción.

…

El tibio rayo da sol que se colaba por su ventana era indicio de que los días de lluvias y nubes grises llegaban a su fin.

Las personas dejaban atrás los abrigos para lucir ropa colorida y de moda, las aves llenaban el cielo y cada rama en los árboles, canturreando canciones de amor a la vida. Y hoy, justo hoy se iniciaba una barata de frutas y verduras en el súper. La primavera era su segunda estación favorita del año.

—Y ¿cuánto tiempo le dedicas al entrenamiento? Ya sabes, debes tener toda una rutina —las visitas del rubio a su departamento eran más frecuentes. Buscaba alguna forma de charlar con él y luego quedarse a ver la televisión. Tampoco era que le molestara charlar con él. Era divertido, aunque muchas veces quiera parecer serio.

—La verdad no. Lo hago cuando me siento con ánimos. Justo ahora pensaba salir al parque a correr un poco.

—¡Oh! ¿Puedo acompañarte? —ahí sentado en la esquina, con la postura tan correcta, parecía ser una estatua de mármol.

—Claro.

El pueblo fantasma también cambiaba con la llegada de la primavera. Debido al poco contacto con el hombre, las enredaderas se las habían arreglado para trepar sobre los muros de edificios abandonados, los árboles que nadie podaba crecían libremente y los gatos correteaban buscando palomas incautas. Ver las calles así le recordó el lindo bio-huerto que habían construido en su escuela los de último año.

—El sol ilumina pero aún corre mucho aire —le habló Kaito, peinando con sus dedos los desordenados mechones dorados que bailaban al compás del viento.

—Ah, por mí no hay problema —bueno, porque era calvo.

En el parque paseaban unas cuantas personas, dos ebrios durmiendo al pie de un árbol y cuatro perros con sus respectivos dueños. Kaito se sentó en la primera banqueta que encontró (no sin antes limpiarla) y se estiró, respirando el olor a pasto y tierra húmeda.

—Empieza cuando quieras —dijo finalmente, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar oxidado.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para sentarte? No eres una brizna de pasto.

—¡Espera! Yo solo vine para caminar un rato y… ya sabes, relajarme.

—Nop. Tú quisiste acompañarme, así que ponte de pie ahora. No voy a sudar bajo el inclemente sol mientras tú descansas en la sombra como todo un señor feudal.

—Amigo, hacen apenas diecisiete grados —ya era tarde, Saitama había dado un "amigable" tirón de su mano y casi pudo sentir como se le dislocaba todo el brazo.

Empezaron algo despacio, mientras trotaba admiraba la zona. Las hojas de los arboles más pequeños comenzaban a brotar y el pasto se mecía suavemente. Era sin duda un día agradable.

—¿Aún sigues de pie? —rió Saitama.

—Cuando estaba en la secundaria jugaba en el equipo de básquet. De ahí mi resistencia…

—Bueno, sigamos entonces —el calvo apresuró el paso, dejándolo atrás rápidamente.

—¡No es justo! —dieron dos vueltas completas y Kaito creyó que sería pan comido terminar otras diez, o veinte… cuán equivocado estaba.

—Hum… ¿Necesitas beber algo?

—E-estoy… bien… —aunque su cuerpo exhausto decía otra cosa.

—Sólo es cuestión de acostumbrarse —recibió otra palmada en la espalda—. ¿En serio no quieres una botella de agua?

—¡Estoy bien! —brincó del asiento y recogió una piedrita que por ahí encontró—. Ahora quiero probar algo… arroja esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo una pequeña prueba. Lo más fuerte que puedas.

—Bueno… —Saitama buscó por unos segundos un objetivo—. Ese árbol de allá.

—¿El grandote?

—Sí, presta atención —el mayor jugueteó con la piedra hasta que con un ligero movimiento logró hacerla atravesar el tronco del árbol. Kaito corrió e inspeccionó el agujero, completamente asombrado. No sólo había penetrado la dura corteza, sino también un par de paredes y cristales. Después de cerciorarse de que era real lo que veía, volteó donde Saitama, y con suma calma dijo:

—En verdad eres cosa seria.

 _"_ _Hasta hace poco pensé en comparar la fuerza de Saitama con la de un animal enorme, pero terminé equivocándome. Él sobrepasa los límites con creces"._

—Estás sudando… regresemos de una vez —Saitama empezó a trotar nuevamente y Kaito se pasó unos minutos más detallando el agujero en el árbol antes de seguirle.

 **...**

 **ALOHA! COMO ANDAN EH? ¿ACASO NO TIENEN GANAS DE MATARME, DESMEMBRARME, QUEMARME Y ARROJAR MIS CENIZAS A LOS CUERVOS ? por que por mi no hay problema xddd se viene una semana descontrolada, y cuando digo descontroloada, es descontrolada... T-T Hay posibilidad alguna de presentar una monografía de minimo diez hojas sobre la economía mundial en un día? no? ah bueno T-T**

 **¿SABEN QUÉ? LO ÚNICO QUE VALE LA PENA HOY ES LA PUBLICACIÓN DE LA CONTI Y EL LUNES DE MOB. lo demás ya valió...**

 **Y bueno,**

 **SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO**

 **ADKFJAKSDKDA tiene para rato. sep. y bueno, quizá alteré un poco la historia, por que recien en el manga aparece la fubuki, pero... no c xddd es de mis personajes preferidos xddd**

 **no se vayan a extrañar si en el otro aparece el sonic y la tornado, no me culpen a mi, culpen a mi mente enferma xdd**

 **Pueden creer que ya me encariñé con Kai? TuT es k es tan beio, (osea, Porfavor, es genos... pero humanizado... y mayor de edad uwu) Y sí, aún no sabe lo que siente. hue hue hue sean pacientes, este fic será mas romance y humor que sexo hard :´v pero si habrá... a su debido tiempo :v**

 **ASÍ QUE, CUIDENSE MUZHO Y RECENLE AL DIOSITO, MIREN A AMBOS LADOS ANTES DE CRUZAR Y SI TOMAN NO MANEJEN! (?)**

 **YO ME GUA LEER DOUJINSHIS REIMOB Y TERUMOB MIENTRAS ARDO EN EL INFIERNO**

 **bai**


	9. Prueba de valor I

**IX**

—Señor Saitama, esta es una empresa seria, no necesitamos más contratiempos de los que tenemos. Le ruego que comprenda y se retire inmediatamente.

Saitama, el hombre más fuerte del mundo, acababa de recibir uno de los golpes más grandes e inesperados de su vida. Dio media vuelta y se marchó de la moderna oficina lo más rápido que podía caminar.

La agencia de empleos, la única oportunidad que tenía de encontrar trabajo y sueldo fijo, no le permitiría el ingreso a sus instalaciones hasta nuevo aviso porque según ellos había excedido el número de despidos, y era absurdo que de todos los puestos a los que se había postulado no hubiesen querido aceptarlo en ninguno. Además, tenía una deuda pendiente con el arrendador de su pequeño departamento que no le dejaba tranquilo.

Claro que como cereza sobre el pastel, hace unos días le había llegado una notificación del banco: _«para mantener una cuenta de ahorros en nuestra banca es necesario superar el monto mínimo de quinientos dólares»._ Se había quedado sin fondos. Así de repente, y sin anestesia, todos los problemas con los que se enfrentan a diario los adultos lo inundaron.

 _«¡Vuelva cuando tenga como mínimo una pizca de experiencia y la madurez suficiente!»._

La histérica voz del estúpido regordete con airecitos de superioridad a quien todos en el edificio llamaban "jefe" le retumbaba y le provocaba nauseas. Ahora sí estaba decidido, mandaría toda posibilidad de trabajar en una empresa privada a volar.

Lo había intentado. Pero nunca en su vida lo habían avergonzado tanto. Se quitó la apretada corbata roja a cuadros que lentamente cortaba su circulación y la arrojó en uno de los botes de reciclaje. Ni loco pensaba volver a esa endemoniada agencia. ¡Por él se podrían guardar todos sus títulos donde quieran! Salió del edificio y tropezó en uno de los escalones, magullando su único buen par de zapatos. ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer un día así?

—Santo Dios… —elevó la mirada al cielo y pronto se sintió en paz, entretenido buscándole formas divertidas a las nubes… pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho porque al volver a la realidad, la angustia lo invadió.

Él no era un hombre de negocios. Incontablemente había confundido carpetas y enviado informes con dos semanas de atraso (lo que le había valido incontables empleos) pero lamentablemente era la única forma de abrirse paso a una reputación estable de parte de la sociedad. Una sucia sociedad que te juzgaba sólo por el grosor de la billetera y de cuán prestigiosa podía ser la marca de tu ropa.

Era algo habitual que después de que lo echaran de sus trabajos hablara pestes sobre la sociedad, el hombre millonario, los empresarios y el mundo en sí… quería ahorrarse problemas, así que simplemente permaneció callado en el transcurso de llegada a casa. Sólo disfrutando de la vista, contando automóviles y actuando despreocupadamente, como siempre solía hacer. Ya buscaría después una forma de conseguir empleo…

…

Justo antes de la clase de literatura había un intermedio de diez minutos para abastecerse en la cafetería.

Abastecerse en muchos sentidos.

Unos se abalanzaban sobre el mostrador en busca de todo tipo de comida, o se embriagaban con litros de café cargado y sin azúcar para resucitar las neuronas perdidas. Tampoco faltaban los que hacían vida social, que presumían sus planes de fin de semana y las chicas que invitarían a salir.

Entre todos ellos se encontraba un grupo numeroso, odiado por la mayoría de los alumnos, temido por los maestros nuevos, los "todopoderosos", llamados así por su gran afinidad con cualquier tipo de materia y su terrorífica capacidad de memorizar cada clase.

Él, por otro lado, se mantenía al margen de todo, pero como todo estudiante, terminó por tener un rótulo también: "ratón de biblioteca". No le molestaba, pues gran parte de los intermedios se los pasaba recorriendo los pasillos añejos del lugar, revisando las estanterías y ojeando algunos libros. Era ahí mismo donde se encontraba. Sentado en una de las ocho enormes mesas de la zona de lectura, leyendo con bastante interés varios folletos y periódicos de ediciones pasadas.

—¿Quieres que te traiga las pantuflas y una taza de café también? —Midori lo tomó por sorpresa, palmeándole un hombro y sonriendo. Acababa de darse cuenta de que al leer, el ceño se le fruncía al joven, como el de un viejo jubilado.

Kaito volteó los ojos hacia la pelirroja, y sacudió ligeramente el diario para luego seguir con su lectura.

—Esa editorial es demasiado sensacionalista… y ese titular es de la semana pasada —sin preguntar, arrastró una silla causando un estruendo terrible y, como si nada, se sentó.

 _"_ _¿Es enserio?",_ la mirada rubia del chico se lo dijo todo.

—No te enojes… sólo quiero hacerte compañía. ¿Qué tanto lees?

—El registro de ataques en ciudades del norte estos últimos años.

—¿El norte? Ya entiendo por qué la mesa llena de folletos. Para ciudades como Z, J y D debe ser pan de cada día una evacuación de emergencia.

 _"_ _El sondeo realizado cada año en Diciembre nos llevó a descubrir el fenómeno del pueblo fantasma en ciudad Z",_ después de hojear muchas páginas al fin encontraba algo interesante.

—En Mayo del año pasado un monstruo radioactivo arrasó con tres cuartos de la población de ciudad D, considerada un nivel de amenaza "Dragón". Era capaz de derretir acero sólido con un par de roces. Un dolor en el trasero para los héroes de rango A y S. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó la tierra de nadie en ciudad Z, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. ¡Necesito apuntar esto!

—Sí. Yo recuerdo haber visto eso en un reportaje. Nadie sabe hasta ahora lo que le ocurrió. No es que me importe tampoco.

—… Este tomo no cuenta con la edición completa, ya que llevar a cabo una investigación del pueblo fantasma se considera suicidio masivo… ¿QUIÈN ESCRIBIÒ ESTE LIBRO?

—Muy bien, chico intelectual, deberías dejar de leer libracos viejos sobre leyendas urbanas. No es lo mismo que te cuenten sobre él a que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Te propongo algo… ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la mansión del zorro negro?

—La casa embrujada a las afueras del pueblo fantasma… ¿para qué?

—Una prueba de valor. Le prometí a un amigo que lo acompañaría. Es un ritual de iniciación bastante tradicional para ingresar al equipo de basseball.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el basseball con una mansión embrujada?

—No le pregunté. Solo sé que se lo prometí y me gustaría que fueras tú también. Al parecer eres el único en la facultad que no ha realizado una prueba de valor en la mansión.

—¿Tù tambièn?

—Sí, cuando cursaba tercer año de secundaria. Nada por el cual deba estàr orgullosa. Salì corriendo y gritando como desquiciada… asì que, ¿qué dices?

—No, gracias.

—Algo me decía que dirías eso. Los asuntos paranormales no le vienen bien a los muchachitos de casa como tú.

 _"_ _Un muchachito de casa que vive EN el pueblo fantasma. Dudo que puedas superar eso"._ Pensó en decírselo, pero no estaba de humor para iniciar otra larga plática.

—Pero… si cambias de opinión me lo haces saber. De todas formas iremos mañana en la tarde. Te veo luego señor lobo solitario —palmeó su hombro antes de levantarse y provocar otro ruido irritante al arrastrar la silla.

El timbre dio por concluido el receso y Kaito echó todos los folletos y periódicos dentro de su mochila rápidamente. ¡Ah! Por poco olvida la libreta. Toda la nueva información que había recaudado le valdría mucho, y si llegase a encontrárselo, le hablaría a Saitama sobre esto.

—El fenómeno de ciudad Z… aquella cosa que aterroriza a monstruos y humanos… no hay duda, tengo que decírselo.

…

Antes de poner un dedo sobre la puerta, se preparó mentalmente. Aún después de tantas veces sentía cierto temor al entrar a la casa del hombre calvo. Tocó tres veces y esperó.

—¡No hay nadie! —oyó una muy mala imitación de voz femenina. No era para nada lo que esperaba. ¿Estaba ebrio?

—¡Necesito hablar contigo! ¡Además te traje algo de comer!

—¡Déjalo en el suelo y vuelve por donde viniste!

—Bueno… dile al dueño de la casa que pasé por aquí —siguió la corriente de su juego. Sea lo que sea, si Saitama no quería que lo viera así, entonces no lo haría. Esperaría a que se sintiera mejor y pudiera hablarle sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Está bien, puedes pasar —la puerta fue abierta apenas, por los largos dedos del hombre tras ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —al fin se abrió por completo, y lo primero que notó al entrar fue la cantidad abrumadora de papel periódico en el suelo. Algunas hojas tenían trazos con marcador rojo y otros estaban arrugadísimos. Se le vino a la mente aquellas veces en que su padre lo retaba porque su habitación lucía mucho peor.

—Sí, sólo estoy atravesando una crisis existencial justo ahora. Si te abres paso entre el papel encontrarás los cojines.

—Definitivamente no es un buen momento. Podría volver más tarde y…

—¡No, está bien! Necesitaba algo de compañía… ¿Y por casualidad mencionaste que me habías traído algo de comer?

—Oh, sí. No es mucho pero… toma —extendió su mano con tres pequeños dulces de leche.

Saitama lucía cansado. Pero al menos había logrado hacerle sonreír con su presente. En la mesita de la sala vio muchos otros diarios, pero estos no estaban desbaratados como el resto.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la crisis? —se arrodilló sobre la alfombra, junto al estante de mangas.

—Necesito dinero. Y pronto.

¡Oh, cierto! No recordaba haberle preguntado si tenía trabajo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Algo tan importante… bueno, ahora ya lo sabía. Saitama era desempleado.

...

 **JELOU... ICS MI~**

 **no voy a mentirles, me atrasé con la continuacion por que no tenía nada qué escribir. a todos les ha pasado YO LO SE! que tienen tiempo, tienen papel y lapiz pero no escribes una mierda. ;-;**

 **SOBRE EL FANFIC**

Damas y caballeros, Saitama está al borde de la prostitución (Ya, me calmo)

siempre me pregunté como es que le hace para vivir en el manga, hasta que supe que hacía trabajitos como hacerle de barrendero, lechero o qué se yo :v y aquí kaito va a intervenir para evitar que cometa alguna locura xdd iba a hacer este capitulo más extenso pero iba a tardar más... así que no hay mal que por bien no venga :u

 **AHORA SI AVISO QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN MÁS ONESHOTS TERUXMOB! AWEBO! y tal vez uno shoxritsu (7w7) Y claro, más saigenos pa la banda, solo que los avanzo lento, muy lento :¬|**

 **bueno criaturitas celestiales, la señora canela se despide (?)**


	10. Prueba de valor II

**X**

Dime, ¿cómo has sobrevivido todo este tiempo sin un trabajo? ¿Podrías decirme cómo te sientes? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?...

Hoy investigaron las diversas maneras de plantear una pregunta en una entrevista… si quería ser un miembro importante de la prensa debía saber escuchar y resumir. Extraer sólo lo necesario y plasmarlo en el papel… pero con Saitama no podía. No podía simplemente _"sintetizar en pocas palabras"_ lo misterioso que se le hacía, ni tampoco la fuerza que veía en él. Imposible. En esa habitación pequeña se encontraba sentado, sin saber qué decirle a Saitama, que se encontraba en el suelo oculto entre las bolas de papel.

Decidió imitarlo. Se dejó caer también y abrió una de las bolas de papel; muchas garabateadas por donde se viera, otras eran pedazos de la zona de anuncios del diario (también llena de escrituras que apenas parecían letras) y oh, la lista de las compras. Con cada palabra y suma, cálculo y división tan pulcramente dibujadas que podrías afirmar ciegamente que él no la escribió.

—Bastante interesante tu forma de escribir —levantó ambos trozos de papel a modo de comparación.

—Te sorprendería saber lo importante que son para mí los descuentos del súper.

—Revisemos tu historial… —respondió el rubio con una mínima sonrisa, tomando un par de hojas de la mesa, no sin antes pedir autorización con la mirada—. Trabajaste en siete corredoras de seguros… y en todas ellas duraste menos de un mes… quizá hayas roto un par de récords.

—Las oficinas no son lo mío.

—Así como tampoco las pizzerías, los centros comerciales y la oficina de correos, ¿cierto?

—Sip —contestó con su brevedad característica—. No hablemos de mis fracasos en la vida ahora… cuéntame algo tuyo. La verdad es que no sé nada de ti además de que eres mi vecino, tienes las orejas horadadas (siendo un chico no se ven nada mal), cabello rubio y un brillante futuro como escritor de _bet-sellers_.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi vida no es tan interesante. Tengo a mis padres y mis hermanas en casa. Vivo aquí porque me gusta, o porque estoy loco… o ambas; es todo. Cuando me mudé mis expectativas eran muchas…

—¿Y qué tal van ahora que casi mueres un par de veces? —Saitama colocó ambos pies en la pared.

—No han dejado de crecer —terminó su narrativa, dejando a un lado el delgado fajo de hojas.

—Chico raro. Prefieres quedarte aquí, pudiendo salir a… no lo sé… ¿qué lugares frecuentan los jóvenes? —ambos tendidos en el suelo de madera mantenían una amena conversación sobre cosas sin sentido, pero que eran simplemente divertidas. Ambos con la mirada fija en el techo, y a veces en las cortinas celestes que danzaban al compás del aire. Kaito entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban riéndose, y se sintió mejor.

Por cortos tiempos volteaba a mirar al mayor. Sus ojos marrones claros eran llamativos, por la peculiar capacidad de no expresar emoción alguna cuando quería. Sin querer se detuvo en la cabeza calva… y quiso preguntar muchas cosas… de preferencia no tocaría ese tema por ahora.

Saitama estiró ambos brazos y Kaito siguió con los ojos el movimiento de sus manos, empuñándose y estirando los largos dedos. Lucían como un par de manos humanas cualquiera… todo él se veía tan normal…

—Tienes la mala costumbre de fruncir el ceño siempre. Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas muy pronto.

—Lo hago inconscientemente —¿se habrá dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando? Rayos, no quería que creyera que era un enfermo ni nada parecido—. Y… si consiguieras un empleo fijo… ¿dejarías de ser héroe? —pensó en anotar cualquier respuesta que le diera.

—Claro que no. Ponerme la capa y golpear monstruos es algo que hago porque me gusta. Es como cualquier hobby, dibujar, practicar deporte… incluso escribir.

—Interesante respuesta.

Volvieron al silencio de antes hasta que Kaito se levantó de golpe, haciendo volar las bolas de papel a su alrededor.

—No he comido nada desde que llegué —murmuró con las manos en su estómago.

Saitama le arrojó uno de los caramelos que hace rato el jovencito le había obsequiado. Tenía buenos reflejos y lo atrapó rápidamente.

—Es tuyo. No puedes dármelo.

—Es mío. Yo decido qué hacer con él.

Qué astuto. Se introdujo el dulce a la boca y se levantó. El calvo tendido aún en el piso, lo seguía con los ojos, sentándose frente a la puerta y colocándose los zapatos.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Se me antoja algo de Udon. ¿Quieres venir? —no era para nada un convenido. Pero tampoco podía negarse.

Así que ambos abandonaron el edificio. El joven siempre apresurado a pasos largos, y Saitama detrás de él, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar la caminata.

Se encendieron largas hileras de farolas a lo largo de la calle comercial, lugar con mucha concurrencia, el cielo se tornó rosáceo y las estrellas aún tímidas apenas se dejaban ver. Comenzaba a oscurecer y a ellos les daba igual, les aseguro que ni les importaba.

El restaurante al que llegaron tenía un aspecto acogedor, pidieron dos platos de sopa y enseguida los prepararon.

—Me alegra que te sientas mejor. Cuando te abrumas con los problemas es bueno dar largos paseos.

—Así que… ¿me llevaste a comer conscientemente? Qué lindo de tu parte.

¡Cielos! Hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido que Saitama podía malinterpretarlo con tanta facilidad. ¿En qué pensabas, imbécil?

Carraspeó un poco y contestó con harta determinación:

—En efecto… —aquellas palabras sonaron tan dignas de la realeza—. Es algo que cualquiera haría por un amigo.

Finalizó con una sonrisa inocentona.

Terminada su pequeña discusión, tomó un largo sorbo de su caldo (que le supo a victoria) y pagó por ambos. Saliendo del lugar oyeron a un grupo pequeño de personas acumularse en la puerta del bar de enfrente.

—¿Son huelguistas?

—No lo creo… no llevan pancartas, más bien esperan a alguien —su instinto de periodista le gritó que fuera directamente a averiguarlo.

Ambos se hicieron paso entre la multitud, sin poder ver algo de interés, al menos para el calvo. Kaito insistió en que esperara afuera.

En frente de todos y con grabadora en mano estaba su compañero de clases, Akira Sato. Chico bastante popular por su capacidad innata de liderazgo. Es más, era director de la revista semanal de la facultad. Digamos que era alguien de admirar. Algo contradictorio por su apariencia menuda y bajita.

—¿Conoces al chico de allá? Se ve enojado.

—Tenemos cuatro clases juntos.

—Eso explica todo.

Podría ser alguien importante aquella persona.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron, y para su sorpresa, dos héroes rango A bastante sonrientes salieron. El lugar se iluminó de flashes y alboroto. Detrás de ellos, un hombre gordo, con traje y corbata, no hizo esperar más a la muchedumbre y con paciencia exagerada contestó sus preguntas.

 _"_ _¡Por aquí, por aquí!", "Señor secretario, ¿qué le pareció la comida?", "¿Es verdad que ordenaron Langosta ahumada?", "¿Le gustan los crustáceos?", "¿Cuándo será la fiesta de su ahijada?._

¿Y se hacen llamar reporteros reconocidos? Una de las razones por las cuales deseaba estudiar periodismo era esa. ¡Por amor a Dios! La televisión estaba llena de zopencos que soltaban pura estupidez al abrir la boca. Y al insensato que dijera más disparates lo premiaban con un programa de horario casi completo. Él iba a cambiar eso. Tenía qué.

Pensó en marcharse ya, cuando oyó la voz de Akira resonar entre todas las otras voces.

—¡Señor secretario de la asociación! ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensa sacar provecho de nosotros en nuestras narices?! —el castaño habló firme.

Nadie en absoluto le prestó atención. Pero él prosiguió con su mensaje:

—¡La Asociación Heroica fue creada para trabajar de la mano con las fuerzas del orden con un bien en común: Proteger a los ciudadanos! Ellos sólo quieren ver a sus héroes en acción, confían ciegamente en ustedes. Incluso si el desastre haya cobrado miles de vidas, todo el crédito y vanagloriado se lo dan. ¡Aunque rara vez ayuden con verdadera intención!

El hombre gordo prosiguió a saludar a otro grupo de personas, ignorándolo nuevamente.

—Es el secretario de la asociación. Ese tipo nunca me agradó —al rubio le pareció conveniente grabar la escenita.

—Oh, cierto, he oído de la Asociación de Héroes… ese chico de allá se está metiendo en la boca del lobo. Si intentara difamarlos o algo parecido, el único afectado sería él mismo —entre el denso gentío, ellos dos eran simples espectadores.

—¡¿Para esto exigen la paga extra en los impuestos?! Muchos de sus _"héroes rango A"_ son empresarios millonarios, figuras públicas y hasta cantantes. Mi pregunta es la siguiente: ¡¿No les da vergüenza vivir dependiendo del dinero de las personas como sanguijuelas?! —Kaito se golpeó la frente con ambas manos. ¿No pudo ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía?

De repente todo se sumió en un silencio espantoso, como si en la cabeza de todos retumbara el eco de la palabra " _sanguijuela"_.

La sonrisota casi ofensiva del viejo desapareció, todo rastro de amabilidad en su gorda cara se fue al diablo.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿estás en vivo para alguna importante cadena televisiva? ¿Tienes una columna política en el diario? ¿Eres siquiera un periodista de verdad? NO. Entonces no tengo por qué siquiera darte mi tiempo.

Lejos de intimidarse, el pequeño castaño dio dos pasos al frente. Apuntándole con la pequeña grabadora.

—Akira Sato, estudiante universitario de ciudad J. Espero su respuesta.

—Me estás amenazando, niñato. Que todo el mundo lo sepa —el viejo atrapó la muñeca de Akira. Estaba usando la típica estrategia de hacerse la víctima, signo clarísimo de desesperación.

—Esto no acabará bien —Kaito rodeó a la multitud esperando encontrar una forma mejor de entrar, y Saitama lo siguió.

—Oye, Kai, no te apresures. ¿A dónde vas?

—A evitar que le den una paliza al director del diario del instituto… si no vuelvo en menos de cinco minutos, asume que me secuestraron los de la mafia rusa.

—No es buen momento para bromear.

—Tú me cuidas la espalda, es como funciona, ¿de acuerdo?

Al mayor no le quedó de otra.

—Contésteme y me iré, simple —por otro lado, la discusión entre el castaño y el viejo gordo se intensificaba. Y los curiosos que nunca faltan, también.

Aprovechando la conmoción, ambos héroes, que hasta ese momento no hacían más que sonreír, se aproximaron hacia Akira de una forma… no tan amistosa.

—¿Qué dices, niño? Si tienes algún problema puedes visitar el departamento de quejas, con gusto escucharán todos tus problemas.

He aquí un problema muy común para las personas de baja estatura. Siempre habrá un abusón grandote que intente denigrarte. En este caso, mientras el hombre gordo atraía la atención de la prensa, esos dos que lo acompañaban, lo arrastraron disimulando una urgencia a la que tenían que acudir.

—Suficiente —hizo eco una voz externa. Los supuestos héroes rango A entraron en pánico cuando se vieron descubiertos.

Por sobre el hombro de uno, yacía el fuerte agarre del rubio, que había visto y grabado todo.

—¡¿I-ishikawa?! —el castaño se puso de pie rápidamente y los dos sujetos huyeron.

—Así es. Necesito que vengas conmigo —apartando a las personas en su camino, llegó a posicionarse frente a frente con el viejo, quien ya se preparaba para marcharse.

 _"_ _Acabemos con esto"._

—¿Uh? ¿Otro estudiante? Date la vuelta y vete por donde viniste, mocoso.

—Escúchame tú pedazo de… —corrigió su vocabulario—. Escúcheme usted, señor secretario de la Asociación Heroica. Por si no lo sabía, el muchacho al cual agredió hace unos momentos es también un ciudadano. Y tengo entendido que su principal labor es velar por el bienestar de todos nosotros. ¿No cree que se está contradiciendo un poquito?

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? ¡¿De dónde has salido?!

—Eso no es importante ahora, lo que nos interesa es que capturé todo en video, y si no le ofrece una disculpa a mi compañero en este momento… —terminó su oración con una amplia sonrisa—. Lo haré público.

La prensa alrededor se hizo a un lado, todos esperando respuesta por parte de la autoridad.

—Y-yo… me disculpo… ahora por favor, elimina ese video… te agradecería mucho si… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Vaya! Que cambio tan drástico, hace instantes me llamaste _"mocoso"._

—¡Por favor, perdóname! —la situación del hombre le hizo sentir cierta compasión, pero no. Recordó luego la buena vida que se daba con el dinero de muchos y… ¿por qué no?

—Yo… lo haría, creame. Si no fuera porque acabo de subirlo —dio el tiro de gracia de una forma espléndida—Disfrute su destitución del cargo, señor — Guardó su teléfono y se dirigió al público— ¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO TODOS? ¡LLEVEN A ESTE SUJETO A PRISIÓN O LO QUE SÉA!

"El chico tiene razón" "¡Que no escape!" — gritaron todos, armando alboroto otra vez.

Aprovechando la distracción, se marchó lo más rápido que pudo del mar de personas. Regresó a ver a Akira, quien sonreía limpiándose las gafas doradas a unos metros más lejos.

—Ishikawa, déjame preguntarte… ¡¿Qué fue todo eso?! ¡Llevo siguiendo a esa rata por más de seis semanas, y tú lograste quitarle la máscara en menos de quince minutos!

Sinceramente, ni él sabía.

Kaito quiso preguntar muchas otras cosas, pero el castaño fue más rápido.

—Ahora me debo ir, pero en verdad te debo una. Sería bueno que mañana te des una vuelta por el estudio de la facultad. Necesitamos gente fuerte como tú para nuestra revista…

—¿Qué? — ¡Wow! ¿Reconocimientos tan pronto?

—¿Cuento contigo? —No sabía que contestar… ¿Y dónde se había metido Saitama?

—¡Claro que sí! —Recibió por detrás una palmada. Era el mayor, quien se había perdido un poco —. ¿Qué esperas? Di que sí.

—Eh, ¡sí, sí! —¡Wow otra vez!

El muchacho castaño no tardó más y se marchó.

—No entiendo qué fue lo que hiciste allá. Pero fue increíble — una vez calmado todo, regresaban al edificio. Ya había oscurecido el cielo, pero aún el clima estaba caliente.

—Fue algo como instintivo.

—¿instinto? Es parecido a lo que sentía cuando me enfrentaba a los monstruos… antes. No piensas si ganarás o perderás, solo en lo que está pasando.

—¿Y ahora no es igual?

—Poco a poco he ido perdiendo la capacidad de disfrutar una batalla. Todo lo que necesito para acabar es un golpe.

Cuando Saitama hablaba, él callaba. Podría oírlo por mucho tiempo, sin aburrirse ni desviar la mirada. Es que eran muy pocas veces en que el calvo le contaba cosas de su pasado. Él debía saber aprovechar oportunidades como esas.

—Eres fuerte a tu manera. Prométeme que irás mañana, no todos los días puedes obtener un puesto en un diario— Saitama se detuvo, con la mirada puesta en cualquier otra cosa, menos en él.

—...De acuerdo— Sellaron su trato con un apretón de manos— Y tú prométeme que encontrarás un empleo y te esforzarás en él.

el calvo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, y kaito atrajo su mano con un leve sacudón. estaba frunciendo el ceño otra vez.

— ... Está bien.


End file.
